La vida nos da sorpresas
by fanieCullen
Summary: Se conocieron en Miami, durante las vacaciones. Se enamoraron perdidamente sin importarles la edad. Él se tuvo que ir sin avisar, dejandola destrozada. Pasaron dos meses, era el primer día de universidad para ella y nunca imaginó tenerlo a él como su profesor. Y él jamas imaginó tener que luchar contra su primo por el amor de su vida./Edward&Bella. universo alterno.
1. orbes verdes

Era el día de la graduación, por fin, después de pasar cuatro años en ese aburrido instituto íbamos a largarnos de Forks. Habíamos tardado bastante tiempo en convencer a nuestros padres de que era una buena idea dejarnos ir de Forks hasta Cambridge Massachussett para estudiar en la universidad de Harvard. Era maravillosa la oportunidad de entrar ahí y mas aun las tres juntas, así que tenían que aceptar.

Oh pero claro, no les he dicho quien soy, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y de las amigas que hablo son Rosalie Hale y Angela Weber, mis hermanas del alma a quien conocía desde que estábamos en pañales. Nuestros padres eran amigos desde el instituto y se siguen frecuentando gracias a que son socios en una compañía de música que tiene cede en Los Angeles. Pero entonces, por que si podemos vivir en Los Angeles seguimos atrapadas en Forks? Esa es una maravillosa pregunta a la cual aun no encontrábamos respuesta. Según Rosalie, se debe a que nuestros padres quieren que vivamos en celibato hasta que lleguemos a los 80. Como sea, hoy era el día de la graduación, y aun que odiara admitirlo, Rose tenía razón al haberme escogido este vestido, sin duda el azul resaltaba sobre la palidez de mi piel, pero eso era algo que jamás aceptaría, pues ya conocía como se ponía cuando hablábamos de ropa, accesorios o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la moda. Desgraciadamente ahora tenía que cubrirlo con la toga para la ceremonia, ya después podría lucirlo.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver comparado con lo que batallamos para que nos dejaran ir de vacaciones a nosotras tres, juntas, solas… a Miami. Eso si había sido un verdadero reto, pero ahí es donde entraba Ángela, la voz de la razón. Si ella iba significaba que no habría fiestas alocadas y borracheras, o al menos eso creían nuestros padres, pues Rose y yo sabíamos perfectamente que nuestra amiga era tan fiestera como nosotras, aun que claro, con Rose no se puede poner comparación.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, no encontraba por ningún lado mi zapatilla y la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, podía escuchar perfectamente como mi padre hacía sonar la bocina del auto, señal clara de que ya se estaba desesperando.

-Mierda, ¿donde está? – pregunté para mi misma agachándome para revisar debajo de la cama encontrando la maldita zapatilla negra que jugaba al escondite. – Al fin! – dije feliz mientras levantaba la zapatilla con gesto triunfante moviendo mi brazo de un lado a otro, incluso creía escuchar de fondo la canción de We are the champions mientras papelitos de colores salían volando anunciando mi triunfo

-Isabella, ¿Qué estás esperando? – La voz de mi madre, acompañada de su mirada de diversión habían hecho de mi pequeña fantasía un momento vergonzoso. No me había dado cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta, al menos debía de agradecer que no tuviera una cámara en la mano.

-Lo siento, es que no encontraba mi zapatilla – mientras menos tiempo duráramos ahí, mas rápido terminaría mi tortura. Así que calcé la zapatilla y bajé las escaleras intentando no terminar en el suelo. Antes odiaba usar tacones, pero desde hacía dos años, mi madre y Rose se habían confabulado en mi contra para que aprendiera a usarlas, con el tiempo hasta les agarré cariño, pero eso no quería decir que a veces sentía miedo de caer. Había heredado dos pies izquierdos de mi padre.

Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño, las distancias eran extremadamente cortas, pero para mi mala suerte, parecían alargarse ese día en especial, pues todo el camino, desde casa hasta el instituto, tuve que escuchar la historia de mi vida relatada por mi madre, desde como nací hasta como me había encontrado bailado con la zapatilla en la mano. Podía ver como mi padre rodaba los ojos ignorándola gracias al espejo retrovisor. Yo hacía lo mismo.

Al fin, después de lo que parecieron cinco años, logramos estacionar fuera del gimnasio del instituto. Podía ver a algunos de mis compañeros aun corriendo de un lado a otro esperando por entrar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia antes de que una tormenta se desatara sobre nosotros. Oh, si, creo que olvidé decir que en Forks llueve 366 dias del año, sea bisiesto o no. Entre ellos, logré ver una cabellera rubia platinada que conocía a la perfección.

-Rose! – grité haciéndome notar por sobre los murmullos y de inmediato terminé sonrojada por recibir tanta atención, aun que ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Miré como mi amiga caminaba hasta donde yo estaba. Caminaba con ese porte que la caracterizaba y esa sonrisa traviesa y coqueta que era imposible arrancar de su rostro. Caminé en su encuentro abrazándola como si tuviéramos tiempo sin vernos, aun que fuese apenas un par de horas – ¿Y Ángela? – pregunté al no ver a mi otra amiga.

-Esta adentro apartándonos nuestro sitio – respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla y poniendo su mano en mi cintura obligándome a caminar con ella. Mis padres ya se encontraban adentro por lo que pude ver.

Al entrar, Ángela estaba casi parada sobre una silla levantando sus brazos de tal forma que parecía que ayudaba a aterrizara a un avión – Aquí estoy! – gritaba llamando aun mas la atención de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Créeme, cariño, te vemos perfectamente- rió Rose.

La ceremonia transcurrió entre palabras que nadie entendía o sinceramente a nadie le importaban, y fotos que terminarían avergonzando a mas de uno. Volteé hacia atrás para encontrarme a mi madre levantando su pulgar con una sonrisa exageradamente grande y papá sonreía intentando ocultar sus ojos rojos. Genial, lo único que necesitaba, mas sentimentalismos.

Medía hora, muchas lagrimas y gorritos volando después…

-Por fin te graduaste, amor! – me abrazaba mi madre

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño – papá despeinaba mi cabello

-misión cumplida bella. – dijo una voz grave que yo conocía muy bien.

-Jake? – pregunté emocionada separándome de mamá. Ahí estaba jake, mi mejor amigo por el cual me moría desde hacía dos años.

Ambos éramos muy amigos desde pequeños, nuestros padres se conocían y llevaban una buena relación, al igual que con los de Rose y Ángela. Antes éramos inseparables, pero el año anterior el entró a estudiar en Harvard, otra de las razones por las cuales nos permitían ir era por que sabían que jake nos cuidaría.

-Acaso pensabas que me perdería lo que nunca creí ver? – preguntó con su típica sonrisa. Mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba afuera, donde la lluvia comenzaba a caer, pero a nosotros nos cubría una pequeña carpa – Te extrañe mucho este tiempo que no estuviste conmigo – su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y besaba delicadamente mis labios.

No teníamos nada formal, pero solíamos tener unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando, el sabía lo que yo sentía por él lo cual me volvía vulnerable, y el era un amor conmigo, pero si tan solo no fuera un completo mujeriego… Me separé lentamente de sus labios

-Tenemos que regresar – dije mirando hacia el gimnasio pero el me detuvo abrazándome de la cintura

-¿Por que huyes, Bella? – preguntó rosando mi cuello con su nariz

-No huyo – metí – solo que tengo que regresar – dije mirando a otro lado

-se que es lo que te preocupa – dijo tomando mi mano y dejando en paz mi cuello – pero prometo que cuando entres a Harvard todo será diferente. Podremos estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos lo impida. – me miraba a los ojos y yo sonreí ampliamente para despues besarlo – ¿eso es un sí?

-Es un; cuando vuelva hablamos – entré corriendo al gimnasio logrando ver la sonrisa picara de Rose mientras Ángela me miraba sorprendida. Les hice una pequeña seña indicándoles que después les contaría.

La fiesta había transcurrido sin ningún incidente o dato digno de mencionar, o quizá era que ni a Rose ni a Angela o a mi nos interesaba en lo mas minimo la fiesta, lo único que queríamos era que terminara para poder ir a casa y partir directo a Miami. Increiblemente habían aceptado que fueramos en auto, Rose había dicho que así sería la típica experiencia americana de todo preuniversitario… o al menos algo así recuerdo.

Muchas copas, demasiado equipaje y cuatro mil concejos despues…

-Falta mucho?

-Angela, llevamos dos días manejando y tu llevas preguntando lo mismo desde que salimos de Forks

-Lo siento Bella, pero me aburro –

-quiero manejar! – se quejó rose desde el asiento trasero y yo solo negué divertida

-Rose, que hayas logrado que no nos dieran infracción dos veces por mostrar tu escote de mas, no quiere decir que nos salvaremos de un tercero, así que dejame conducir a mi.

Llevábamos dos días seguidos sin parar conduciendo, nos turnábamos así que podíamos descansar un poco. Y me pregunto, por que no llegábamos a un hotel a descansar? Simple, Angela se había enterado de que la mayor fiesta del verano tendría lugar en Miami ese día en la noche, así que no podíamos parar ni un momento.

-Al menos puedes subirle a la música? – preguntó molesta y yo solo reí asintiendo y subiendo el volumen al máximo.

Veía por el espejo retrovisor a Rose bailar parada en el segundo asiento, ahora entendía por que tanta necesidad de traer su convertible, un BMW rojo, el mas ostentoso que pudo encontrar. A mi lado, Angela bailaba imitando a la rubia y yo solo podía reir divertida. Una vez mas miré por el espejo retrovisor, pero ahora me encontré con un par de impresionantes orbes verdes que parecían brillar. Miré al frente sorprendida y para cuando volteé de nuevo al espejo ya habían desaparecido. ¿me lo había imaginando acaso? Escuché el ronroneo típico de una motocicleta a mi lado izquierdo, y al voltear me topé con un motociclista. Su cuerpo se marcaba atreves del ajustado jean y la chamarra de cuero. Giró su rostro hacia mi, y de nuevo esas orbes verdes que me taladraban la mirada. Una de ellas relampagueó y me tomó un segundo para comprender que era un guiño. Sonreí devolviendo el gesto.

-Mas rápido! – grito riendo Angela – asentí y al mirar a lado la moto había desaparecido dejando solo una estela frente a mi.

* * *

Hola a todos! este es el primer capitulo de una historia que tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, así que está practicamente completo, pero iré subiendo capitulos cada vez que tenga cierto numero re Reviews, así se va dejando en suspenso todo :) por favor dejen sus reviews para poder continuar subiendo capitulos :D

Actualizaré a los 5 Reviews :D


	2. Primer encuentro

Aquellos ojos verdes llevaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía varias horas. Me era imposible sacarlos de mi mente, parecían haberse quedado grabados por fuego dentro de mi memoria. Afortunadamente parecía que mis amigas no se habían dado cuenta de ello. ¿pero de que se podían dar cuenta? ¡No había pasado nada! Solamente había sido un chico en motocicleta en la carretera. Había cientos, miles de ellos, lo mejor sería ignorar lo ocurrido.

-Me permite las llaves, por favor, señortita? – preguntó el Ballet parking sacándome de mis pensamientos, donde solo encontraba unos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente erizando mi piel.

-Claro, aquí tienes – dije volviendo a la realidad mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa por haberlo ignorado antes.

Frente a nosotros, estaba el hotel que nuestros padres habían reservado con meces de anticipación. Un elegante hotel que parecía incluso una enorme torre por la gran cantidad de pisos que tenía. Al entrar al lobby sentí como mi mandibula caía al suelo. Todo estaba increíblemente brilloso y elegante. Una bella sala a mitad del lobby, el cual era realmente gigante, se encontraba con unos cuantos sillones que parecían ser los mas cómodos del mundo. Al fondo se podía ver una puerta de cristal abierta, dejando ver en su interior un bar desde donde salía música de jazz. Definitivamente tendría que ir una de estas noches.

-Bella, cierra la boca y ven – me llamó Ángela divertida mientras me hacía señas desde el area de recepción.

Una gran barra de cristal que llegaba hasta la altura del pecho separaba a los empleados de los huéspedes, y de fondo una bonita cascada montada en la pared de piedra. El sonido del agua cayendo por entre las rocas y el jazz creaban un ambiente completamente relajante. Cuando iba a preguntar que era lo que faltaba para que nos dieran las llaves de nuestra suite, Rose ya venía con tres pulseras de un rojo sangre. Nos dio una a cada una mientras ella se ponía la suya

-Son las que nos dan acceso a cualquier lugar, tienen unos imanes especiales, abren nuestra suite y las demás puertas, se podría decir que son las llaves –

-Bella! Al parecer aquí conocen lo despistada que eres – rió Angela

-no me parece gracioso – dije haciendo un mohín ocultando una traviesa sonrisa.

Subimos al asensor y rose pasó su muñeca sobre el escáner y de inmediato el numero 29 apareció en la pantalla. Mas rápido de lo que pensaba, ya estábamos frente a una elegante sala, era la suite que habíamos pedido, o mejor dicho, que Rose había exigido. Apenas nos miramos cuando ya habíamos salido corriendo cada una a una de las puertas que se encontraban ahí. todas queríamos la mejor habitación. Mis amigas se fueron por las primeras puertas sin embargo yo corrí hasta la ultima.

Frente a mi se encontraba una cama con doseles, todo decorado en colores claros. Bastante luminoso gracias al ventanar que estaba del lado derecho. Con una sonrisa abrí el ventanal para llevarme la grata sorpresa de que tenía un jacuzzi en la terraza con vista a la playa y la piscina.

-Me equivoqué! Es el baño – esa era la voz de Angela.

-Tengo un armario inmenso! – gritó rosalie

-Yo una maravillosa vista – reí y de inmediato ambas estaban a mi lado. Aun no comprendía como podían hacer eso. Parecía que se teletransportaban. ´´el poder del chisme´´ diría Rose. Sentí un golpe sobre mi hombro – Hey! – me quejé divertida

-Eso no solo es vista Isabella, es un jacuzzi! – dijo fingiendo molestia

-Detalles mas, detalles menos – le resté importancia.

Despues de una ligera pero muy divertida discusión sobre las habitaciones, logré quedarme con la que yo había ganado, para después aprovechar el tiempo restante para tomar una ducha. Cada una se fue a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Faltaban dos horas para la fiesta, es decir, tres para que llegáramos y cuatro para terminar de arreglarnos. Lavé mi cabello con el shampoo de fresas que tanto me gustaba y busqué un vestido que fuera aprobado por Rose pero que tuviera la tela necesaria para cubrir mi cuerpo, nos decidimos por uno rosado. Me vestí y calcé unas zapatillas negras. Me maquillé un poco dejando olvidado el rubor, ese saldría natural en cualquier momento. Dejé mi cabello suelto y unas cuantas ondas se formaron al igual que siempre, pero me aseguré de darle un toque despeinado y casual.

Al salir de mi habitación encontré a mis amigas terminando de pintarse los labios gracias a el reflejo que daba el ventanal que ni siquiera había visto horas atrás Se encontraba justo frente a la sala. – todo listo? – pregunté para hacerme notar.

-un segundo! –

Rodé los ojos. Rose tenía que ser.

Media hora despues, nos encontrábamos intentando llegar al muelle principal de Miami, había una gran aglomeración de autos, tantos que incluso estuve tentada a decirle a mi rubia amiga que dejaramos su auto abandonado y camináramos quien sabe que tantas cuadras hasta el muelle. Pero Rose jamás dejaría solo a su bebé. Veía a los motociclistas pasar por entre los autos con una facilidad envidiable, y una pequeña parte de mí tenía la esperanza de ver ciertos ojos verdes. Pero eso era imposible, me había encontrado a ese chico hacía cientos de kilómetros, podía estar en cualquier lado del mundo, sería un milagro que estuviese en el mismo sitio que yo.

Entre gritos, peleas, insultos, y un intento de homicidio de Rosalie a un chico que se negaba a dejarnos pasar, logramos llegar hasta el muelle. Contra todo pronóstico, pudimos estacionar perfectamente el convertible y llegar sanas y salvas hasta la fiesta. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Algunos parecían borrachos o incluso drogados, y en realidad no me extrañaría que fuera así.

La música resonaba fuertemente mientras todos bailaban y gritaban al DJ, creo haber visto un par de chicas en ropa interior, pero no estaba muy segura de eso. En cada rincón podías encontrarte a parejitas que se demostraban su amor como si estuvieran en un lugar completamente privado, entiéndase por que casi se violaban los unos a los otros. Había humo por todos lados, en cierta parte por los efectos especiales que el DJ llevaba, y por otro lado el humo del cigarro que comenzaba a marearme. Angela había desaparecido y Rose debía de estarse enrollando con cualquiera, lo cual me dejaba completamente sola.

Fui hasta la barra – Sex in the beach por favor – pedí amablemente al barman y este de inmediato me dio la bebida. Antes de llevarla a mis labios sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura

-Yo puedo dártelo si lo quieres – susurró un desconocido en mi oído. Al girarme pude ver a un chico rubio que parecía tener ya unas copas de mas encima

-No gracias, mi novio me espera – le di una sonrisa falsa y salí de ahí con el vaso en la mano. Era barra libre por lo tanto no tenía que preocuparme por pagarlo.

No me sentía con ánimos de fiesta, mi cabeza dolía horrores, y estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con la música o el humo, sino que unos bonitos ojos verdes no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza a cada momento. Además, el idiota que había llegado a molestarme había sido lo ultimo que necesitaba. Tomé mi pequeña bolsa y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario a donde la música sonaba, alejándome cada vez mas del bullicio y acercándome a la oscuridad.

No supe cuanto tiempo había estado caminando ni que tan lejos me encontraba del muelle, solo sabía que mis pies ya no podían mas. Contrario a lo que se podía esperar, no tenía miedo de estar sola de noche en un lugar que no conocía. La música apenas y se escuchaba, las olas del mar creaban una suave melodía que parecía arrullarme, además, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor mostrándose mas grande que en mucho tiempo. O quizá era que nunca la había apreciado como era necesario, en forks apenas y se veía gracias a las nubes.

Me había quitado las zapatillas desde hacía mucho tiempo, era imposible caminar con ellas en la arena, así que mis pies jugaban descalzos con la arena. La luna, imponente sobre el cielo, iluminaba todo como si de una lámpara natural se tratara, el mar parecía ser de plata mientras que todo a mi alrededor reflejaba una ligera sombra sobre la arena. A unos cuantos metros podía ver una roca grande en la cual podría sentarme a descansar asi que corrí el ultimo tramo antes de sentarme. Dejé que la bolsa callera a mi lado mientras hundía mis pies entre la arena disfrutando de ese pequeño placer cerrando los ojos y recargándome un poco sobre mis brazos estirados hacia atrás hasta que sentí una luz tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a molestarme con los parpados cerrados. Un segundo después de abrir los ojos comprendí que se trataba de un faro. Después de un minuto volvió a iluminar mi rostro. Me encontraba tana aburrida que incluso comencé a contar para saber cada que tanto tiempo pasaba la luz sobre mi. 1,2,3,4,5… 56,57,58…90. Cada minuto y medio, o al menos eso decían mis cuentas. Di un ligero bostezo mirando a la luna.

She said i was seven and you were nine,

I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky

The pretty lights

And our daddies just to joke about the two of us

Growing up and fall in love

And our mamas smiled

And rolled her eyes

And I said my, my my..

Canté sin molestarme en bajar la voz, no había nadie ahí, además de que sabía que cantaba muy bien, lo había heredado de mamá, y por algo iba a estudiar música. Amaba cantar, componer canciones y por supuesto, tocar la guitarra. Esa canción la había compuesto yo, trataba sobre jake y yo, pensando en un futuro junto a él. Eso sería genial.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo al sentir la luz sobre mis ojos una vez mas. Miré hacia ambos lados apreciando la inmensidad del mar, de nuevo la luz iluminó algo que me dejó sorprendia. Definitivamente comenzaba a alucinar. Vi claramente unos ojos verdes que me sorprendieron. De seguro me estoy volviendo loca. Pensé molesta. Tomé una roca y la lancé a donde creí haber visto aquellos ojos. Me enojaba no poder olvidarlos, era tan testaruda!

-Auch! –

Sentí mi piel erizarse, aquello no parecía ser producto de mi imaginación.

-Se puede saber por que tanta agresividad? – la luna lo iluminaba ahora que estaba frente a mi. Era el hombre mas guapo que había visto jamás. Un perfil perfecto, con una mirada fuerte y penetrante que me hacía erizar la piel aun mas. Su voz, tan sedosa y atrayente me hipnotizó y me quedé perdida en aquellas esmeraldas.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews! espero que los sigan mandando para saber si les gusta la historia :D

FannieCullen


	3. Yo soy Romeo y tu julieta

-Auch! –

Sentí mi piel erizarse, aquello no parecía ser producto de mi imaginación.

-Se puede saber por que tanta agresividad? – la luna lo iluminaba ahora que estaba frente a mi. Era el hombre mas guapo que había visto jamás. Un perfil perfecto, con una mirada fuerte y penetrante que me hacía erizar la piel aun mas. Su voz, tan sedosa y atrayente me hipnotizó y me quedé perdida en aquellas esmeraldas.

-Te he preguntado por que eres tan agresiva – murmuró con voz molesta y yo solo lo miré sorprendida y ruborizada

-Lo siento mucho, no creí que hubiera alguien ahí. – dice sincera – ¿estas bien? – pregunté preocupada y con un ligero temblor en la voz. Era él, estaba segura, nadie mas podía tener esos ojos.

-Se que me viste – se cruzó de brazos. Tenía razón

-Creí haberlo imaginado – dije a la defensiva

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios, haciendo que nuestras miradas se enfrentaran la una a la otra, sin embargo no parecía estar enojado aun, sino que un pequeño abatismo de tristeza parecía estar en ellos – no me reconoces, ¿cierto? – Su voz sonaba con un deje de sarcasmo y molestia que realmente no comprendí. Y sin embargo sentí mi corazón acelerarse de forma inmediata. Me recordaba

-Por supuesto que lo hago - ¿pero por que contestaba yo aquello?

-¿Enserio? – enarcó una ceja mirándome escéptico. Y sinceramente yo también lo haría. No es común que alguien recuerde a cualquier persona que se le cruzara por la carretera, lo que ocurría era que él no era cualquier persona.

-Claro, el motociclista de la carretera. – increíble Isabella, no podrías ser mas especifica!, me reprendí mentalmente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso mientras podía ver como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y la luna se reflejaba sobre él.

-Tus ojos – fue mi única respuesta, realmente era por eso que lo había reconocido.

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Que tienen de especiales?

-Son de un verde muy peculiar – contesté ruborizándome, agradeciendo que la oscuridad me cubriera

-luces adorable cuando te sonrojas – Su voz sonaba mucho mas sedosa que antes, además podía notar ese toque seductor pero increíblemente dulce que me hizo querer derretir. Como si no fuera suficiente, sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla logrando que una corriente eléctrica envolviera mi cuerpo de forma que mis mejillas parecían arder. –¿Podría sentarme? – preguntó caballerosamente a lo cual yo solamente asentí y un momento mas tarde ya estaba junto a mi. – ¿Vacaciones de verano? – preguntó

-sí – contesté un poco nerviosa. Su cercanía me ponía así.

-¿Vienes con tus amigas solamente, o en familia? – se estiró a mi lado imitando mi posición, con los brazos detrás recargándose sobre ellos y hundiendo sus pies en la arena.

-Con mis amigas, es nuestro primer viaje solas – contesté. Ahora era él quien tenía los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo. La luna lo bañaba por completo, y así, con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía el mayor dios griego representado en mármol puro.

-¿la primera vez? ¿Acaso todavía vives con tus padres? –

-A los 18 no es muy fácil que nos dejen vivir solas – respondí divertida.

-¿Tienes 18 años? – sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente mirándome como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

-Eh.. si! Acaso pensabas que era mayor?

-En realidad sí, pensé que tenías 25 o 26 –

-Que poco caballeroso de tu parte aumentarme la edad – hice un mohín mientras fingía molestia – ¿Acaso piensas que soy una anciana?

-Yo tengo 27 y no soy ningún anciano – dijo entre risas y yo solo me quedé maravillada por el sonido de su risa.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo ver unas cuantas canas por aquí –bromeé mientras que aprovechaba esto para acariciar su cabello sorprendiéndome por la suavidad de este.

-Es una lástima que seas tan hermosa. – su voz volvía a ser tan sedosa como antes mientras que mis ojos se perdían en su mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si fueras mayor… yo podría hacer esto sin ningún remordimiento –

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más al mío, y estando tan cerca podía ver con mayor detenimiento todos los detalles de su cara gracias a la luna que lo iluminaba, además de que mis ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad por pasar tanto tiempo en ella. Su nariz, perfectamente recta rozó con la mía. Su rostro se cubría con unos cuantos cabellos que caían por su frente. No tenía el cabello largo, solamente lo suficiente como para que le diera un toque despeinado sin parecer un vago. Al contrario, le daba un toque encantador. Y al final, sus labios, tan perfectos que me hacían casi perder el aliento, gruesos y parecían ser completamente besables, cada vez mas cerca de los míos. La distancia se acortaba mas y mas a cada momento, sus ojos ya se encontraban cerrados y los míos lo imitaron, sintiendo como cálidamente sus labios rosaron los míos, tímidamente al principio, pero un momento después se apoderaron de ellos por completo con un dulce beso que sabía a la gloria. Me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo no lo pensé antes de dárselo. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse de una manera que creía poco posible, podía sentirlo dentro de mi pecho y parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de él. Sentí como su fuera a desmayarme, pero no estaba segura si era por el beso o porque llevaba casi un minuto sin respirar. Con una gran dificultad terminamos separándonos pero aun manteniéndonos lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi nariz rozara con la suya y su frente estaba unida a la mía.

-Entonces, si tu fueras menor, yo no tendría ningún problema en corresponderte – lo miré a los ojos, sentía mis labios ligeramente hinchados.

-A menos que…

-A menos que, ¿Qué? – enarqué una ceja. Me parecía bastante interesante lo que estuviera por decir.

-Es verano, vienes sola con tus amigas, podríamos ir por ahí y pasar un buen rato – guiño un ojo con una sonrisa que debería de ser completamente ilegal – ¿que opinas?

De nuevo mi corazón se aceleraba. La lógica me decía que debía de decir que no y alejarme lo mas rápido posible, podía ser un psicópata y yo le estaba dando información de mas, incluso lo había estado besando hacía menos de un minuto. Pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa muy diferente, además, mis amigas habían dicho que este viaje era para divertirnos y hacer lo que quisiéramos. Y en este momento lo que yo quería era estar con ese chico.

-Por mi, está perfecto – contesté sonriente. No había nada mas que quisiera en ese momento.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Un mes

-Yo también – ambos sonreímos. Él se puso de pié y tomó mi mano derecha donde depositó un beso en el dorso. – En ese caso, me permitiría esta pieza mi lady? – preguntó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Por supuesto mi lord – me paré y puse mi mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra seguía tomada de la suya. – aun que no escucho la música por ningún lado

-Cierra los ojos – susurró en mi oído y yo lo hice con una sonrisa

**Comenzó a cantar y yo n**o había escuchado nunca una voz mas perfecta que la suya, quizá sonaba estúpido, pero es que cantaba realmente hermoso. Todo en el era perfecto, no había duda de que era un dios griego que había nacido como mortal. Bailábamos suavemente sobre la arena, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Hasta que terminamos aun más cerca del agua, así que esta tocó nuestros pies mojándolos por completo y a él la parte de debajo de su pantalón por lo cual terminé riendo.

-Te causa gracia la desgracia ajena? – preguntó divertido

-Cuando se trata de ti, claro que si – Bromeé

-terminarás toda empapada – aseguró

-Por supuesto que no

-Te obligaré – se encogió de hombros

-No te tengo miedo – sonreí

-No debiste decir eso

-Por..

No terminé la oración cuando ya estaba sobre sus hombros y él daba vueltas metiéndose cada vez mas en el agua hasta que le llegó a la cintura y entonces me bajó logrando que el agua llegara hasta arriba de mi cintura, claro, el era mas alto y por eso lo cubría menos. Afortunadamente el agua no estaba nada helada, al contrario, estaba bastante tibia. Sin embargo había terminado casi toda mojada.

-Eres un idiota! Amaba este vestido! – renegué aun que en realidad no estaba del todo enojada, pero salí del agua fingiendo estar completamente molesta. Un segundo despues lo tenía a mi lado

-¿Estas enojada? – su voz sonaba divertida pero con un extraño toque de preocupación

-No! Amo que arruinen mi ropa – dije sarcástica

-En realidad, pienso que te verías mejor sin ese vestido – Me tomó de la mano haciéndome girar hasta quedar pegada a su pecho, colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acarició mi rostro antes de tomarme de la cintura y comenzar a dar vueltas hasta caer sobre la arena y terminar rodando en el suelo con nuestros rostros pegados – Ademas, te vez adorable cuando te enojas – acortó la inexistente distancia y besó mis labios una vez mas. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica una vez mas y profundicé el beso mientras dabamos vueltas en la arena. Mi cabello quedaría hecho un asco, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ese beso valía la pena, claro que lo valía. Sin embargo, todo tenía que terminar en algún momento, pero esta vez no fue a causa de la falta de aire, sino por una pequeña ola que nos terminó de mojar por completo y nos hizo separarnos entre risas.

-y tu aun mas cuando me haces enojar – ¿Acaso era masoquista? Definitivamente ese hombre en un par de minutos había vuelto mi mundo de cabeza

Se puso de pié y tomó mi mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie – ¿Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Asentí mientras tomaba mis zapatillas y él me tomaba de la mano pero no caminaba

-No te las vas a poner?- preguntó señalándolas

-¿Estas loco? No se puede caminar con ellas en la arena! – dije divertida

-Entonces por que las usas?

-Son geniales – me encogí de hombros

-Mujeres – rodó los ojos mientras me tomaba en brazos como si fuera un bebé haciendo que me abrazara de su cuello por temor a caer, y claro, por que quería estar aun mas cerca de él

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? – pregunté divertida y confundida

-¿No es obvio? Llevarte hasta el muelle, ahí esta mi motocicleta

-Puedo caminar perfectamente yo sola

-Pero no lo harás descalza, así que si quieres bajarte tendrás que usar tus zapatillas

-Estas loco – reí – bájame de aquí

-no lo haré – comenzó a correr conmigo en brazos como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Mientras corría la música comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más, y con ello las luces se aclaraban, nos acercábamos al muelle.

Justo antes de llegar me bajó al suelo quedando frente a frente.

-No me has dicho tu nombre – recordé y el pareció meditarlo un poco

-Por el próximo mes, seré Romeo – sonrió de lado, ahora que la luz era mayor, podía apreciar mucho mejor su rostro.

-Entonces, yo seré Julieta.

Tomé ahora yo la iniciativa, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y busqué sus labios. Y con un beso, sellamos una promesa muda, de la cual ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos de su existencia, así comenzó, lo que después sabríamos, era la mayor aventura de nuestra vida, por que romeo y Julieta fueron dos amantes que terminaron cayendo presos de su amor, algo que los llevo directamente a la muerte. Pues bien lo dijo William Shakespeare; los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la polvora en un beso voráz, tal como el que tenía lugar justo en ese momento.


	4. Vamos a llamarle Romance de Verano

-Por el próximo mes, seré Romeo – sonrió de lado, ahora que la luz era mayor, podía apreciar mucho mejor su rostro.

-Entonces, yo seré Julieta.

Tomé ahora yo la iniciativa, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y busqué sus labios. Y con un beso, sellamos una promesa muda, de la cual ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos de su existencia, así comenzó, lo que después sabríamos, era la mayor aventura de nuestra vida, por que romeo y Julieta fueron dos amantes que terminaron cayendo presos de su amor, algo que los llevo directamente a la muerte. Pues bien lo dijo William Shakespeare; los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voráz, tal como el que tenía lugar justo en ese momento.

* * *

Al terminar el beso, tomé su mano mientras caminábamos hasta el muelle – Creo que desentonaremos con la multitud, - nos miré a ambos, empapados de pies a cabeza sin contar con la arena en el cabello

-No demasiado – apuntó hacia la gente. Nubes blancas cubrían el suelo y a gran parte de los que ahí estaban, era espuma que había hecho que todos quedaran tan mojados como ahora nos encontrábamos Romeo y yo.

Con un poco de dificultad logramos abrirnos camino entre la gente y la espuma, la mayoría de ellos parecía estar mas ebrios de lo que yo nunca habría estado ni planeaba estar, además, podría asegurar que mas de uno había tomado algo que no era precisamente alcohol. Sentí como él tiraba de mi brazo hacia el lugar contrario a donde yo quería ir – Mi moto está por acá – Señaló a la derecha

-Pero mis amigas por aquí – por sobre la gente podía ver a Rosalie bailando muy animada con un chico de camisa azul, su vestido rojo sangre, así como su cabello rubio platinado no eran nada fáciles de pasar desapercibidos – Tengo que decirles que me iré – el asintió y llegué hasta donde mi amiga –Rose! ¿Donde está angela? – mi amiga no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos

-Bella! Mi amiga, te presento a mi futuro esposo – abrazó al chico con el que estaba bailando – como te llamas? – preguntó. Su voz sonaba extremadamente graciosa. –Bueno, no importa – dijo antes de que el chico hablara – angela? Que angela?

Puse los ojos en blanco – Angela Weber? Tu mejor amiga! – Rose se había pasado con las copas

-Ah, si! Angela, eh… oh si, está allá – miré hacia donde me indicaba. ¿Esa era mi amiga? Angela estaba investigando de manera poco profesional las amígdalas de un chico mientras este tenía sus manos en el trasero de mi amiga. – Espero que folle esta noche y deje de ser virgen – parecía llorar de la emoción mientras que yo me sonrojaba al escucharla hablar así, eran intimidades de mi amiga! Sentí a Romeo detrás de mi ocultando una risita – oh! ¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó mi amiga

-Yo soy Romeo – se presentó riendo aun entre dientes

-Romeo? Como el del cuento de Beethoven? – Quise estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared. Rose actuaba de forma extremadamente estúpida cuando estaba ebria.

-Si, ese mismo – mintió él aun sonriente

-Rose, escucha, me iré con él, pero nos vemos en el hotel, ¿ok? – ella asintió aun que estaba segura que no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que dije – Cuida a Angela – miré preocupada a la castaña que seguía besando al tipo de la esquina

-Claro, es mi trabajo! Soy la mayor, yo soy la responsable – Rodé los ojos. Rose era dos meces mayor que Angela y apenas cuatro mayor que yo.

-Claro Rose, nos vemos después –

Durante todo este tiempo mi mano seguía tomada de la de él, y aquello me gustaba. Le sonreí indicándole que era hora de irnos, así que comenzamos a pasar por aquello que parecía ser una jungla cuando escuchamos el grito atronador de Rosalie

-BELLA! – gritó y yo me giré asustada – Usen condón! – nunca, absolutamente nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto. Romeo solo rió estruendosamente antes de salir de aquella multitud de personas.

-Vámonos de aquí – sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello dejando un pequeño beso y un gran sentimiento de estremecimiento que perduró varios segundos. Corrí de su mano hasta llegar a una motocicleta que yo reconocía perfectamente aun que la hubiera visto un escaso minuto hacía varias horas atrás. Entonces recordé algo de vital importancia

-Este, bueno… yo … no se como subirme – si, era bastante estúpido, pero nunca lo había hecho

Él tomó el casco y me miró escéptico – ¿Estas tratando de decirme que nunca te has subido a una motocicleta?

-Ah… si! – Era bastante obvio ¿no?

-para todo hay una primera vez – me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude evitar pensar que había un doble sentido en sus palabras. – Póntelo tú – me dio el casco.

-¿Que hay de ti? –

-oye! Eres tú quien nunca se ha subido a una moto, así que póntelo. – no esperó a que y lo hiciera, el me ayudó gentilmente

-Me siento un astronauta – me quejé

-Pues nunca había visto un astronauta con sexy, ahora ven aquí – me tomó en brazos mientras yo me sonrojaba por sus palabras, y me ayudaba a subir a la motocicleta. – Ahora agárrate fuerte. – me abracé a su espalda mientras el la encendía. De inmediato hecho a andar y yo sentí que iba en una montaña rusa, esquivaba los autos con una velocidad impresionante que incluso me hizo sentir vértigo. Las luces de los autos parecían ser solo una estela, recibíamos bocinasos e insultos por atravesarnos incluso en las banquetas, me hubiese ofendido si no estuviera acostumbrada a la forma de conducir de Rose. La diferencia es que ahí me sentía mas segura, prefería mil veces andar en cuatro ruedas que en dos. Llegó un punto en donde teníamos que detenernos, el semáforo estaba en rojo y había demasiados carros frente a nosotros. Agradecí internamente aquello, sentía que podía respirar una vez mas.

-¿A donde vamos? – pregunté curiosa y un poco nerviosa. Él se quedó callado un momento

-¿A donde quieres ir? – preguntó girando su rostro para mirarme de lado. Moría por decir {{a mi hotel{{ pero no quería quedar como una pervertida.

-Hay un bar que parecía estar bastante bien – claro… en el hotel. Pensé

-¿donde es? – preguntó

-En Eden Roc – dije nerviosa pero como si fuera algo casual. Recordaba claramente aquel bar que desde un principio había llamado mi atención.

-Es mi hotel – dijo divertido

-El mío también – sonreí

El semáforo cambió a verde y de nuevo arrancó la motocicleta y yo me abracé a él para no caer, además, era la escusa perfecta para estar junto a él. Respiré hondo sintiendo su aroma llenarme, un delicioso toque de menta con un perfume varonil que no supe identificar pero definitivamente era increíble, además, un sutil toque de agua de mar, aun que suponía que esto era por el reciente baño improvisado a la orilla de la playa. Respiré nuevamente su aroma, quería memorizarlo por completo.

Despues de apenas cinco o diez minutos en un completo silencio que no era para nada incomodo, llegamos a el hotel, donde el Ballet parking tomó las llaves de la motocicleta mientras Romeo me ayudaba a bajar de ella. Tomó mi mano y besó mi mejilla antes de entrar por la puerta principal. Nuestra ropa estaba casi seca, el viaje fuera de control había servido de algo.

-¿Siempre conduces de esa forma tan loca?

-En realidad no, pero era tu primera vez así que quería hacer algo especial – sonrió y yo me sonrojé fuertemente. Genial, ahora me estaba sonrojando más de lo normal. Ignoré aquello pero igualmente correspondí a su sonrisa mientras entrabamos al bar. La música era tranquila y el ambiente bastante relajado. Nos sentamos en la barra uno al lado del otro, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, suponía que era por que todos estaban en la fiesta del muelle principal.

-¿Que van a beber? – preguntó el barman

-Una piña colada, por favor – respondí cortésmente

-Un whisky en las rocas –

El hombre asintió y comenzó a preparar las bebidas. Ambos seguíamos en un nervioso silencio a esperas de que estuviéramos solos para comenzar a hablar. Después de un par de minutos que me parecieron años, nos entregó nuestras bebidas y se perdió por quien sabe dónde.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté levantando nuestras manos aun unidas

-Manos – respondió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y yo puse los ojos en blanco

-Me refiero a ¿Qué significa? ¿Por que me tomas de la mano?

-¿Te molesta? – separó mi su mano de la mía pero yo de inmediato la tomé una vez mas

-NO! – sentí mis mejillas teñirse de carmín pues había gritado

-Entonces no veo el problema –

-Lo que quiero saber es que va a pasar, dijiste que serías Romeo por el próximo mes – le recordé y él se quedó serio.

-En realidad no lo sé – confesó – ¿Que quieres tu que pase? – me sonrojé fuertemente – eso puede pasar – rió entre dientes adivinando mis pensamientos y volvió a la seriedad mientras subía nuestras manos a la barra y acariciaba el dorso de la mía – Es verano, estaremos aquí un mes, te propongo algo, vivamos lo que todos quieren pero tienen miedo de conseguir, se mi novia este verano – Sus palabras me habían aturdido completamente. ¿Su novia por un mes?

-¿un romance de verano? – pregunté enarcando una ceja

-Claro, a menos de que quieras una relación casual y salgas con otros chicos este mes, aun que obviamente yo podriá salir con otras chicas… - aquello no me gustaba para nada como sonaba

-Romance de verano me parece bien – Sonreí y de nuevo el rió

-entonces, a partir de hoy serás oficialmente mi novia, mi Julieta. – me besó de una manera tan dulce que me hizo sentir mil emociones, pero fue cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de deseo. – ¿Vamos a mi habitación? – susurró en mi oído antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello de una manera que debería de ser ilegal.

-Mejor a la mía… - contesté con voz entrecortada por la excitación.

-Barman! – llamó mientras se separaba de despeinaba su cabello – Carguelo a la cuenta del cuarto 821 – pidió y el hombre asintió mientras nosotros salíamos de ahí.

-espera – dije mientras iba hasta la recepción donde una mujer rubia me miraba, o mejor dicho lo miraba a él. – Buenas noches, disculpa, podrías darme otra pulsera para la suite del piso 29?

La mujer tenía una mirada critica, al parecer no le pasó desapercibido para que era, no me importó en lo mas minimo, sentía la calentura en mi cuerpo, además lo que había bebido me había hecho perder la vergüenza. – Mi turno terminó – dijo con voz seca. Pero un muchacho joven se acercó sonriente

-y comienza el mio, Rita, así que, con permiso, es mi sitio. - La mujer se fue de mala gana y el muchacho ocupó su puesto – Soy Tyler, en que puedo ayudarles? – preguntó mirándome

-Quisiera otra pulsera para la suite del piso 29 – volví a decir

-Me permite? –preguntó señalando la mano en la que tenía la pulsera y yo comencé a quitarla mientras el chico me ayudaba y comenzó a teclear en la computadora sin dejar de mirarme, cosa que comenzaba a ponerme un poco nerviosa hasta que sentí la respiración de Romeo en mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente

-amor, ¿Por qué siempre pierdes todo? – preguntó con una sonrisa volviendo a besar mi cuello. Yo tenía la mente completamente en blanco, se podría decir que en ese momento no sabía ni si quiera como me llamaba, no entendía lo que decía.

-mm? – no podía ni articular palabra

-Su llave está lista – contestó el chico de la recepción mirando a otro lado mientras me daba las dos pulseras, entonces lo comprendí. Tomé de la mano a Romeo y subimos al elevador

-Eso ha sido descortés de tu parte – dije fingiendo molestia aun que en realidad me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago de solo saber que quizá se había sentido celoso

-Por que? Yo solo quería besar tu cuello – sus labios volvieron a recorrer mi cuello solo que ahora fueron apenas un par de besos. – iré primero a mi habitación, en cinco minutos estaré en la tuya – pasó su pulsera azul sobre el escáner y el numero 26 apareció en la pantalla, un momento despues la puerta se abrió dejando ver un amplio pasillo con unas cuantas puertas.

-Ok, te voy a estar esperando – sonreí antes de besarlo y ponerle la pulsera de mi habitación. Me sonrió y salió del elevador con una sonrisa. La puerta se cerró y yo pasé la llave por el escáner hasta llegar a la suite.

Corrí directo a mi habitación abriendo las llaves del jacuzzi dejando que se llenara. Corrí hasta la ducha y lavé mi cuerpo y cabello impresionándome con la cantidad de arena que tenía adherida al cuerpo. Sentí como la borrachera se alejaba de mi hasta quedarme completamente sobria, además no había bebido tanto como para tener resaca. Salí como un rayo para secar mi cuerpo y buscar un bikini. Encontré uno negro con dorado que me gustaba así que me vestí con él. Miré el jacuzzi, se había llenado mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Cerré las llaves y escuché como el elevador se abría.

-Julieta? – escuché su voz

-Aquí estoy – le llamé desde mi habitación, la única puerta que estaba abierta. Escuchaba sus pasos por el pasillo y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Un desconocido iba a entrar a mi habitación, alguien que era mucho mayor que yo, extremadamente guapo y estaba segura de que no venía a tomar el té. Ademas, yo quería esto, y el era mi novio, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿que problema había? Oh, cierto… soy virgen.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews! espero que les esté gustando la historia. Al principio dije que sería estilo musical pero esto a cambiado pues me han dicho (y gracias a quien me lo informó) que han borrado varias historias que ponen letras de canciones. pero igual seguiré subiendo capitulos cada vez que pueda :) este es apenas el comienzo de la historia :D

FannyCullen


	5. Valla forma de despertar

-Aquí estoy – le llamé desde mi habitación, la única puerta que estaba abierta. Escuchaba sus pasos por el pasillo y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Un desconocido iba a entrar a mi habitación, alguien que era mucho mayor que yo, extremadamente guapo y estaba segura de que no venía a tomar el té. Ademas, yo quería esto, y el era mi novio, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿que problema había? Oh, cierto… soy virgen.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta que por fin vi como asomaba su cabeza a través de la puerta abierta – hola de nuevo – sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo – Por que un bikini? Creeme, no me molesta para nada, solo es una duda – me abrazó, el estaba con un short y playera además de sandalias, y al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura desnuda me estremeció

-Pensé que sería bueno pasar un rato en el jacuzzi – le sonreí acariciando su rostro y jugando con su cabello, lo cual estaba segura, se convertiría en una adicción para mi. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y olía a shampoo por lo cual supuse que también había tomado una rápida ducha.

-Por mi esta perfecto, solo espero que no te moleste que esté desnudo, pues no has tenido la amabilidad de decírmelo antes – rió y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior.

-Por mi no habrá ningún problema, pero antes tengo algo que decirte - asintió y comenzó a besar mi cuello una vez más. ¿Cómo podría decírselo si el nublaba mi mente? – yo… soy virgen – sus labios se detuvieron como si hubieran sido congelados y el miedo me invadió una vez más. Quizá el ya no quisiera nada conmigo después de que le haya dicho eso. ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿ocultarlo? Obviamente se daría cuenta. Levantó la mirada irguiéndose en toda su estatura, haciendo que mis ojos llegaran hasta su barbilla, era mínimo diez centímetros mas alto que yo. Agaché mi mirada, sabía que ahora él se iría. El silencio se prolongó mas de lo que yo esperaba, pero igualmente no levanté la vista.

-Entonces supongo que eso solo significa una cosa – di un profundo suspiro, sabía que se iría. Tomó mi mentón obligándome a levantar el rostro de una forma delicada y verlo a los ojos, esos orbes verdes que tenían mi cabeza hecha un lió desde el primer segundo en que los vi – tendré que hacer todo lo mejor que pueda para que todo sea perfecto para ti – sonrió dulcemente y me besó. Sentí que me derretía por sus palabras y mis piernas parecían querer comenzar a temblar. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese beso mientras que su camisa quedaba en el suelo, seguido de la parte de arriba de mi bikini y así el resto de la ropa antes de llegar al jacuzzi.

La luz se colaba a través del ventanal pues anoche habíamos olvidado correr la cortina para que nos cubriera del sol por la mañana. Incluso con los parpados cerrados me molestaba. Abrí un poco los ojos y de inmediato me arrepentí, el astro rey entraba por la ventana quemando mis retinas así que cerré los ojos una vez más, sintiendo como un brazo estaba aferrado a mi cintura. Por un momento me asusté, pero recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara y diera un largo suspiro.

-Buenos días, princesa – su voz sonaba adormilada y más grave, pero aun así me hacía temblar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre su pecho y él tenía una mano sobre mi seno. ¿así habíamos dormido? De algo estaba segura, no podría volver a dormir sola despues de ese despertar tan perfecto.

Pero claro, todo, por mas perfecto que sea tiene que terminar en algún momento. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y yo cubrí a romeo tan rápido como me fue posible con la cobija. Rose entraba con su pijama aun puesto y yo estaba desnuda, cubierta solamente por la cobija.

-Joder amiga, se nota que tuviste una buena noche – rió sentándose a mi lado. Agradecí internamente que no se sentara sobre él.

-A que te refieres? – pregunté haciéndome la tonta

-A que no dejaste de gritar como una loca anoche cariño… creí que iba a tener que irme a dormir a otro lado, pero ahora dime, que tal estuvo todo? – me sonrojé de inmediato

-no puedo… - susurré

-Por que no? No me digas que te da vergüenza por que tu no conoces eso. Me has contado cada vez que te has enrollado con alguien, y yo te he contado cada vez que me tiro a alguno, así que comienza a hablar… la tenía grande? – su mirada me daba a entender que no se iría hasta que yo hablara

-Emm,, pues.. – sentí como me acariciaba romeo las piernas, maldita sea, se iba a aprovechar del momento – algo…

-¿como que _Algo_? Tienes que decirme Si o no, no es tan difícil. – Rose comenzaba a exasperarse y yo a querer gritar pues su mano iba subiendo cada vez mas por mi muslo

-Si, era bastante, ok? – dije nerviosa

-Tan temprano y ya despiertas? – la voz de Angela me hizo entrar en pánico. Corrió hasta la cama y brincó justo donde Romeo estaba acostado cubierto por la cobija haciendo que este gritara y mis amigas también.

-Oh por dios! Sigue ahí! – señaló rose mientras que Angela miraba todo confundida

-Fuera de aquí! Ambas! Largo! – les lancé una almohada a cada una hasta que cerraron la puerta y podía escuchar sus risas del otro lado. Escondí mi rostro sonrojado entre mis manos – Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso –

Salió de debajo de la cobija mientras que yo aun cubría mi rostro, quería que se abriera un hoyo y la tierra me tragara, o mejor dicho la cama. Sabía que tener amigas anormales me afectaría en algún momento, pero nunca me imaginé de qué forma lo haría. Sentí como apartaba mis manos con delicadeza dejando mi rostro al descubierto – No te preocupes – besó mi mejilla – fue divertido

Alcé una ceja irónica - oh claro! El momento mas divertido de mi vida. – sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas una vez mas – oh! Y no creas que me he olvidado de eso… creí que me daría un infarto o algo parecido

-Entonces eso quiere decir que te excitan mis caricias – su voz sonaba arrogante y endemoniadamente seductora. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello entre pequeños besos

-creí que eso había quedado aclarado anoche – eché mi cabeza atrás disfrutando de aquellas caricias matutinas

-El que lo digas aumenta mi ego – susurró en mi oído y yo sonreí pícaramente

-al parecer no solo tu ego… -

-es lo que provocas en mi – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – sabes que es lo que quiero ahora? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos mordiendo su labio

-No… pero si se que es lo que yo quiero ahora - mordí ligeramente su labio

-Ah si? Dime que es lo que quieres y yo lo haré – estaba a punto de besarme, pero yo sabía muy bien que quería y necesitaba en ese momento

-desayunar… eso es lo que quiero. – me separé de él cubriéndome con la sabana y dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama. Su cara era un completo poema. Parecía pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca de aquella forma.

-Pero… pero… -

-Tu me preguntaste, yo contesté – dije divertida encojiendome de hombros

-Y que se supone que haré con esto? – señaló su entrepierna

-No lo se… tomar una ducha fría quizá… - bromeé acostándome a su lado y besando sus labios

-O puedes esperar un rato para desayunar… - se metió bajo la sabana y comenzó a besarme lentamente en cuello – vamos princesa, solo un ratito - ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese hombre?

…

-Entonces nos vemos en la playa a las seis – repitió por novena vez aun recargado en la puerta abrazando mi cintura

-ahí estaré – le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-ya van 20 veces que dicen lo mismo, no puedo desayunar si veo como se besuquean, faltan solo tres horas para que sean las seis, ¿pueden dejar de ser tan empalagosos?

-Rose! Arruinas el momento –

-Acaso me vas a decir que no son molestos, angela?-

sentí su risa sobre mis labios – Ella tiene razón, tengo que irme… -

-Te veré…

-A las seis en la playa, si ya entendimos – la voz de Rose sonaba molesta, aun que yo sabían que no lo estaba, lo único que quería era que él se fuera para poder hacerme el interrogatorio mas grande del mundo.

La puerta se cerró separándolo de mi vista. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras me recargaba en ella y caía al suelo sentada con la mirada perdida, recordando esos orbes esmeraldas que me habían hipnotizado

-Es hora de que hables Isabella…- sonrió Angela. Diablos, incluso ella quería saberlo, tendría que hablar…

Pasé dos horas de mi vida contándole a mis amigas lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer, desde el encuentro en la carretera hasta esta mañana. Tambien les había contado sobre nuestro pequeño ''pacto'' del noviazgo de un mes, por lo cual la rubia me dijo que estaba loca, que en ese tiempo podía tirarme a cuarenta hombres, pero yo solo quería a ese. Así que acordamos que ninguna me llamaría por mi nombre frente a él para mantener el misterio.

Una vez que se fueron de mi habitación, y que Rose me felicitara por mi recién perdida virginidad, me acosté en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él había sido tan increíblemente dulce pero apasionado. Definitivamente fue mas de lo que esperaba para mi primera vez, pero aun así, tampoco podía olvidar que todo esto solo era un juego de ambos, solo era un romance de verano que terminaría en veintinueve días.

…

Estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa esperando a que Romeo apareciera, y no era por que estuviera retrasado, sino que yo había llegado quince minutos antes de las seis, la hora que habíamos acordado. Cosa realmente extraña pues siempre era yo quien llegaba tarde a todos lados, quizá era que quería volverlo a ver cuanto antes. Me sentía tonta haciendo eso, es decir, si, me gustaba, pero esto sería solo por un mes, tenía que dejar de ver todo de él de forma maravillosa.

-Creí que había llegado antes de tiempo, pero al parecer mi reloj está equivocado – sus labios estaban sobre mi oído susurrando. ¿A que hora había llegado? No sabía si era extremadamente sigiloso, o mi mente estaba pérdida pensando en él, tanto que ni siquiera me percataba de mi entorno.

-En realidad fui yo quien llego antes, tu reloj está perfecto – apenas llevaba si acaso cinco minutos ahí, así que el debería de haber llegado antes de la hora acordada. Giré para darle un beso en los labios, poco a poco estos se iban volviendo una adicción para mí.

-Son para ti – sacó la mano que escondía detrás de su espalda, mostrando unas hermosas rosas de colores, algunas rosas, otras rojas, amarillas, blancas e incluso azules. – No me decidía por un color – sonrió a modo de disculpa – ¿cuales son tus flores favoritas? – preguntó curioso sentándose a mi lado

-A partir de ahora, estas – sonreí sincera oliendo el ramo – Huelen delicioso.

-no tanto como tu, pero si – su nariz acariciaba mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración erizándome la piel.

-Por que tanta insistencia de vernos en la playa?- pregunté curiosa

-Quería ver el atardecer junto a ti, las dos cosas mas bellas que he visto en mi vida.

…

Los días fueron pasando, ya hacía dos semanas que nos habíamos conocido Romeo y yo, y desde ese momento, no pasaba día sin que nos viéramos la mayor parte de él. Era imposible aburrirme cuando estaba con él, era una persona completamente increíble, tenía ese toque de rebeldía que me volvía loca por completo, además de una caballerosidad que lo distinguía de cualquier otro chico. Nunca había estado mejor que en esas dos semanas. Cada gesto de él despertaba una reacción en mi. Incluso llegué a pensar que me estaba enamorando. Me estaba enamorando de alguien que no podía. ¿pero como no hacerlo si él era el hombre mas perfecto del mundo? Cuando íbamos a algún sitio, siempre abría la puerta y me ayudaba a sentarme. Me había enseñado a manejar su motocicleta, habíamos nadado en el arrecife de coral, hecho salto en boungy además de paracaidismo y por supuesto, pasear a caballo por la playa, eso había sido increíblemente maravilloso. Durante ese tiempo habíamos hecho una pequeña promesa, no podríamos hablar de nada referente a nuestras identidades, es decir, siempre hablábamos de nuestros gustos y aficiones, pero nunca del lugar en donde vivíamos o nuestros nombres, familias o algo por el estilo. Solo éramos Romeo y Julieta.

Rose y Angela lo sabían, así que me llamaban Julieta en su presencia, con el tiempo ellas le habían agarrado cariño, y aun que casi no veía a mis amigas, cuando saliamos la pasábamos genial. Ese día estaba terminando de alistarme. Me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa así que no sabía que ropa usar. Por que sí, desde que estaba con él me preocupaba mucho mas por como me veía, aun que él siempre me decía que lucía hermosa.

Me decidí por un short de mezclilla y sandalias negras con blusa azul. Me despedí de las chicas y bajé hasta su habitación entrando al cuarto – Todo listo? – pregunté al verlo tomando las llaves de la motocicleta.

-Para ti siempre estoy listo, amor – besó mis labios mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacía subir a su espalda. Solíamos usar esos motes cariñosos entre nosotros cosa que me encantaba.

-Creo que ya te he dicho que puedo caminar perfectamente, Romeo – reí mientras saliamos de la habitación y entrabamos al elevador

-Y yo creo haberte dicho que me gusta llevarte en mi espalda – besó el dorso de mi mano.

Salimos del hotel en la moto y fuimos directo al muelle en el cual había una gran cantidad de botes y yates. Había desde yates completamente ostentuosos hasta lanchas que apenas y podían mantenerse en flote. Si íbamos a algún lado, solo esperaba que no fuera una de esas, no quería terminar siendo comida de tiburón. – ¿Piensas robar alguno? – pregunté sonriente

-Si, aquel de allá – señaló el mas grande de todos.

-Y si terminas preso? – pregunté divertida

-No sería la primera vez

-Debería de tener miedo?

-Esa palabra no está en mi Vodkabulario – rió acelerando. Sabía que cada vez que hacía eso yo daba un pequeño grito y lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte. – Amo que hagas eso.

-ahora entiendo por que lo haces tan a menudo. – refunfuñé

-Terminarás arrugándote – se burló mientras me ayudaba a bajar

-Mira quien lo dice! Ambos sabemos que aquí el único anciano eres tú. – durante estas dos semanas nunca había perdido oportunidad de reirme de él por eso.

-Seré un anciano pero soy sexy y lo sabes – guiñó un ojo y yo solo sonreí tomando su mano.

Al llegar al yate que me había dicho minutos atrás, estaba un señor con el cabello plateado sentado leyendo un periódico. – Joe! Deberías de descansar un poco, tanto trabajo debe agobiarte – la voz de mi _novio _sonaba extremadamente sarcástica, pero aun así con un toque de burla en la voz que podía notarse fácilmente.

-Muchacho! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, - sonrió alegre el señor haciendo que se marcaran arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos.

-Amor, deberías de hablarle a tus amigas, a donde vamos no habrá cobertura y no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de Rose – si, incluso él le tenía miedo. Era imposible no hacerlo. Asentí y me alejé un poco mientras sacaba mi celular.

Despues de hablar con Angela, rose no me había contestado, y decirle que pasaría la tarde con Romeo y no podría llamarlas, volví a donde él estaba con el señor. Mientras colgaba escuché unas palabras que me dejaron heladas.

-Como está Alice? – preguntó el señor. De inmediato me cubrí gracias a una gran cantidad de salvavidas que había, así lograría escuchar sin ser vista.

-Ya la conoces, es un completo torbellino. – ambos rieron

-Es una gran chica, tienes que cuidarla

-No tienes idea del trabajo que me ha costado alejar a todos esos chicos de ella, parece que tuviera un iman!

-Es entendible, pero es tu deber cuidar de ella

-Lo se, lo se, y creeme que lo intento

-Por que no vino ella contigo ahora?

-tenía cosas que arreglar, o al menos eso me dijo, pero como me entere que se fue con cualquiera de sus _amiguitos_ juro que mato al tipo!

-Quien diría que serías tan celoso con ella? –

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos tan pequeños que serían extremadamente difíciles de juntar. Él tenía novia. ¿pero que mas podía esperar de un amor de verano?


	6. La isla

-Por que no vino ella contigo ahora?

-tenía cosas que arreglar, o al menos eso me dijo, pero como me entere que se fue con cualquiera de sus _amiguitos_ juro que mato al tipo!

-Quien diría que serías tan celoso con ella? –

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos tan pequeños que serían extremadamente difíciles de juntar. Él tenía novia. ¿pero que mas podía esperar de un amor de verano?

No podía molestarme por ello, no podía por el simple hecho de que sabía que esto era un juego para ambos. No era culpa de él que yo terminara cayendo en el juego. Tomé aire antes de salir de mi improvisado escondite y hacer como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada. Él me miró con una sonrisa – Todo bien? – preguntó tomando mi mano

-Todo perfecto. – asentí mintiendo.

-Bien, entonces ven aquí – me tomó de la cintura y levantó haciéndome subir al yate

-No era mas fácil usar las escaleras? – pregunté enarcando una ceja

-Me gusta abrazar tu cintura – sonrió y besó mi cuello. Aun después de haber escuchado aquello sentí el escalofrío que ya era bastante habitual en mí.

El yate era extremadamente lujoso, todo en el era brillante y sentía que si llegaba a tocar algo lo rompería. Por eso era que mamá ya no compraba cosas caras, sabía de mi problema caminando por una superficie plana, tenía la capacidad de tropezarme con una hormiga. – supongo que debería de haber usado bloqueador el día de hoy - dije haciendo una mueca.

-Debe de haber un poco en el camarote – dijo mientras encendía el yate, - vamos, es por aquí… - me llevó a través de un pasillo hasta donde una puerta se mostraba frente a nosotros. La abrió sin dificultad y rebuscó entre los estantes mientras yo miraba todo el lugar apreciando cada detalle. – debe de estar por aquí abajo. – murmuró agachándose para revisar los estantes de hasta abajo. El pantalón se le pegó aun mas al cuerpo dejándome una maravillosa vista de su trasero, y así pude ver como su cartera se caía al suelo, me apresuré a levantarla, y al hacerla, esta se abrió mostrando la foto de una chica hermosa. De cabello castaño claro y largo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de él. Sentí una fuerte punzada de celos en el estomago. Pero no podía preguntar por ella. Él se giró y me sorprendió viéndola. – Es mi hermana, Ashley – sonrió de lado y yo sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Era su hermana! Sentí una fuerte alegría y no me resistí a besarlo fieramente hasta casi hacer que ambos termináramos en el suelo. – A que se debe tanta efusividad? – preguntó sonriente enarcando una ceja

-A que eres perfectamente besable –

-Me parece un argumento bastante valido – rió – pero ahora necesito conducir el yate o terminaremos perdidos. – un pequeño beso mas y se separó de mi yendo hacia el timón.

Me senté sobre uno de los lados del yate maravillándome por su concentración al manejar sobre el agua. Cuando se concentraba demasiado, fruncía ligeramente las cejas y sus labios se doblaban en una pequeña sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien. Durante ese tiempo había memorizado todos sus gestos. Así como también sabía que estaba celoso cuando me abrazaba de la cintura y comenzaba a rozar su nariz con mi cuello, y cuando se enojaba comenzaba a apretarse el puente de la nariz.

Habían pasado varios minutos, no veía ninguna costa y comencé a preocuparme un poco - Ya nos perdimos? – pregunté curiosa poniéndome de pie y abrazandolo por la espalda mientras el se giraba y me daba un beso en los labios

-Claro que no – rio – llevo desde los doce haciendo esto –

-Eso no es mucho tiempo… oh espera, tu eres viejo – bromeé

-Ja ja ja – fingió reir y me llamó abriendo sus brazos así que no dudé antes de ir a su encuentro. Me abracé de él y le dí un pequeño beso en el cuello. Y sentí como besaba mi cabello – tengo algo que decirte – murmuró y yo me tensé. Esas palabras nunca traían nada bueno.

-Estoy en problemas? – pregunté mirándolo hacia arriba. Era mucho mas alto que yo.

-Eso ya tendrás que decidirlo tu – murmuró y me besó de nuevo en la cabeza

-Que pasa? – pregunté confundida

-Te lo diré luego, cuando lleguemos –

-Cuando lleguemos a donde? – pregunté curiosa, pensé que solo íbamos a dar una vuelta en el yate

-Ahí – señaló hacia el horizonte. Fijando un poco mi vista logré encontrarme con lo que parecía ser una isla. Solo me quedé en shock.

Un par de minutos despues, ya estaba apagando el yate, aun cuando faltaban varios metros para la isla, aun que claro, no podía avanzar mas o terminaría encallando. En el medio de la isla (no era muy grande, se veía todo perfectamente) se encontraba una hermosa casa de un estilo modernista pero típicamente playero. Completamente blanca y con cristales en vez de paredes.

-Es hora de nadar – dijo sonriente mientras, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me lanzó directo al agua abrazandome haciendo que ambos calleáramos al mar.

-Vas a matarme un día de estos – dije molesta.

-¿Te he dicho que te vas adorable cuando te enojas? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos antes de besarme en los labios dejándome un sabor salado pero completamente adorable.

-De seguro esa es la razón por la cual peleas todo el día conmigo – sonreí y besé su nariz.

Me subió a su espalda y comenzó a nadar hacia la costa hasta que llegó un momento donde era mas fácil caminar sobre la arena. La vegetación en la isla era extremadamente exótica, sin duda, algo que debía ser visto.

-No es contra la ley que estemos aquí? – pregunté enarcando una ceja

-No, creo que no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y si los dueños están por aquí –

-No, deben de estar trabajando

-Y eso como lo sabes?

-Pues usualmente se que hacen mis padres – contestó como si nada mientras saliamos del agua

-Esta isla es tuya?

-De mamá en realidad. Papá la compró por que una vez que vinimos la encontramos y mamá dijo que le gustaba. Algunas veces llega a ser muy detallista con ella

-Eso era mas que ser detallista, no cualquiera regala una isla. –

-Papá si. – rió y corrió hacia mi tomandome de la cintura y haciéndome girar mientras ambos reíamos hasta terminar tirados en la arena, caí sobre él así que no me golpeé para nada. – pesas horrores – bromeó

-Me haré anoréxica por tu culpa – reí y sentí como metía su mano entre mi blusa acariciando mi vientre

-Tu cuerpo es perfecto… toda tu eres perfecta. – sus ojos estaban sobre los mios, hipnotizándome como siempre. De nuevo sentía esa ya conocida sensación de que me atormentaba lentamente.

-De que querías hablarme? – pregunté para desviar su mirada de la mia. No podía seguir viéndolo pues temía que me terminara enamorando de él… ¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba loca por él.

-Será despues bonita – besó cálidamente mis labios y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Durante todo ese día estuvimos de un lado a otro en la pequeña isla. Me enseñó muchos tipos de plantas exóticas que de solo verlas te sorprendían, colores que nunca creí ver… menos aun en una flor. Estuvimos nadando entre los peces, jugando sobre la arena entre besos y caricias. El sol iba cayendo poco a poco hasta que ambos sentimos hambre. Pensé que iríamos de nuevo al hotel, pero en realidad tenían comida enlatada en la casa, y prefería mil veces quedarme con él en esa maravillosa isla paradisiaca, que tener que volver al descontrol de la ciudad. La noche comenzaba a caer, el sol se ocultaba y, aun que la casa tenía luz eléctrica, Romeo se las ingenió para terminar haciendo una fogata cerca de la playa. Las llamas se veía absolutamente increíbles, de colores verdes y azules gracias a las sales del mar. Estábamos comiendo malvaviscos a la orilla de la playa frente a la fogata cuando lo recordé una vez mas.

-Ya es despues? – pregunté al verlo demasiado pensativo

-a que te refieres, hermosa? –

-Dijiste que me lo dirías despues – le recordé mientras me recargaba sobre su pecho desnudo, ambos llevábamos solo los trajes de baño, el un short y yo un bikini.

Sentí su pecho hincharse al tomar aire y bajar al sacarlo – es algo que, aun que no debería tengo que decírtelo – sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y un hueco se abría en mi estomago. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Me hizo girar un poco hasta mirarnos a los ojos. Acarició mi mejilla con su nívea mano, sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando esto ocurrió. – Sabes que cuando comenzamos con esto prometimos que sería un juego – me recordó y yo me sentí mal. De nuevo tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra – prometimos que sería un juego y al terminar cada quien se iría por su lado, pero las cosas cambiaron… - su mirada estaba sobre la mia, y sus ojos parecían brillar gracias a la fogata – me enamoré de ti. – sentí como mi respiración se frenaba. – Te amo Julieta. Nunca pensé decírselo a nadie, pero de verdad me enamoré de ti. No quiero perderte.

Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa. Me estaba confesando que me amaba.

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso! pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta, al parecer intentaron hackearme o no se que, que no funcionaba :S se que el capitulo es un poco mas corto que los anteriores pero espero que les guste. y espero que me dejen muchos reviews mas, pues mientras mas reviews tenga mas inspiración me llega pues se que les gusta la historia :)

Por cierto, esta historia, como ya les había dicho, la tenía planeada desde hace mucho, y parte de ella se desarrolla en un foro de rol que tengo, esta realmente buenisimo, somos casi 70 usuarios y vamos por mas! les dejo el link a los que les interese :)

www. harvardtime .foroactivo .mx

(solo quiten los espacios)


	7. Tu eres mi otra mitad

me enamoré de ti. – sentí como mi respiración se frenaba. – Te amo Julieta. Nunca pensé decírselo a nadie, pero de verdad me enamoré de ti. No quiero perderte.

Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa. Me estaba confesando que me amaba.

Continuaba sin aliento, solamente escuchando sus palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como si estuvieran gravadas por fuego sobre mi mente. Sabía que jamás las iba a olvidar, y por eso mismo intentaba tomar todos los detalles del momento. El color de sus ojos, que parecían arder por el reflejo de las llamas de la fogata, la palidez de su rostro y el sutil sonrojo de sus mejillas que aseguraba, estaba nervioso, casi tanto como yo. Su sonrisa nerviosa, su respiración agitada, su aroma tan peculiar, y por sobre todo, sus labios tan perfectos tan cerca de los mios. No lo pensé dos veces y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello. Nuestros labios se unieron y lo que comenzó como un beso tierno fue combirtiendose en algo completamente pasional, al grado de que terminé recostada sobre él en la arena mientras el subía su mano acariciando mi pierna.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti – suspiré contra sus labios – eres tan perfecto! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Te equivocas… estoy lleno de defectos – respondió haciendo que ambos nos sentaramos y mirando hacia otro lado

-No es verdad, para mi, todo en ti es perfecto, - Tomé su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me viera a los ojos – Tus celos incontrolables, la forma en que cuando te enojas arrugas la frente y entrecierras los ojos, eso te hace ver muy guapo – reí un poco – la forma en la que me haces sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, miles de sensaciones en el mismo día, en e mismo momento. Con cada gesto me haces sentir en otro planeta, te amo por como eres, para mi todas esas cosas que tu llamas ´´defectos´´ para mi son tus mejores cualidades.

Todo eso era verdad. Esos pequeños detalles de él que yo los amaba, que me hacían amarlo día con día. Decían que es necesario conocer de años a las personas para lograr enamorarse, pero eso era una completa mentira. Apenas dos semanas despues de conocerlo, yo estaba segura de que daría mi vida por ese hombre.

-Por eso te amo, por que eres todo lo que había soñado y me obligaba a negar, juro que, antes de hacer este viaje le pedí al cielo que me mandara un ángel, y te trajo hasta mi. Eres perfecta – sus palabras siempre lograban hacerme sentir que era la mujer mas afortunada sobre la tierra, y sin duda, si el estaba a mi lado, lo era.

-Y ahora? Que vamos a hacer? – pregunté abrazandolo y recargándome sobre su pecho

-No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y por nada del mundo me voy a alejar de ti. Se que mucha gente se va a oponer, se que eres menor que yo, se que va a ser imposible de creer para muchos. Pero se que no puedo vivir sin ti. Voy a luchar por ti, pase lo que pase, siempre juntos.

Aquella noche la pasamos en la Isla, demostrándonos sobre la arena lo mucho que nos amábamos. Esa noche, por primera vez hicimos el amor y no solamente sexo, esa noche nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma haciendo una promesa que ambos deseábamos cumplir, aun cuando el destino quisiera impedírnoslo. El futuro podría ser sobrio, pero si estaba el a mi lado, podría superar cualquier cosa, incluso el tener que hablar con mi padre. Por que él era mi fuerza, la roca que me sostenía aun contra la impetuosa corriente.

Por la mañana, los rayos del sol nos despertaron dándonos directo en el rostro. Al principio creí que seguíamos acostados en la arena, pero estaba en un lugar mucho mas cómodo y limpio. Sobre una cama matrimonial con doseles y una bella vista a la arena blanca junto al mar. Sentía su brazo aferrado a mi cintura haciendo que estuviera muy cerca de él.

-Buenos días dormilona – me saludó con un pequeño beso en los labios y comencé a estirar mis brazos para desperezarme.

-Creí que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la playa – susurré aun con voz adormilada

-Corrección, tú te quedaste dormida, yo estaba despierto y te cargué hasta aquí – acarició mi rostro y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi golpeándome fuertemente haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente. Habíamos hecho muchas cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo hacerlo dentro del agua. - ¿Qué tienes amor?

-Nada, solo recordaba lo de anoche – le di un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la cama sin importarme que estuviera desnuda. Ya llevaba toda la noche viéndome así, ¿Qué mas daban un par de minutos?

Dos horas despues de eso, ya me había duchado y mi ropa estaba limpia, así que subimos al yate, aun que realmente no entiendo por que terminamos lavando nuestra ropa si a final de cuentas teníamos que nadar hasta el yate una vez mas. El regreso hasta el muelle fue increíblemente agradable. Ambos diciéndonos el uno al otro a cada momento ´´te amo´´. La palabra sonaba tan natural, pero al mismo tiempo tan profunda por el sentimiento. Era algo que solamente a él podría decirle.

Al llegar al muelle subimos a su moto y fuimos directamente al hotel. Ayer había hablado con Angela, pero en ningun momento le dije que pasaría la noche fuera, además, siempre que dormía en la habitación de Stephen le decía. De seguro Rose estaría hecha una furia.

-Hoy pasaré lo que resta del día con las chicas – le dije una vez que estábamos esperando el elevador

-Esta bien, pero promete que nos veremos en la noche, no podría estar sin verte tanto tiempo, mi hermosa – besó ligeramente mis labios

-Lo prometo – sonreí ahora besándolo yo – ¿nos vemos en el bar?

-A las nueve en punto – guiñó el ojo y bajó del elevador en su piso. Yo subí unos cuantos mas y en cuanto la puerta se abrió deseé estar en cualquier sitio menos ahí

-¿Se puede saber donde mierda estabas? – la hermosa, melodiosa y tranquila voz (notese el sarcasmo) de mi rubia amiga hizo que mis tímpanos se encontraran en peligro de extinción. Ya veía venir el interrogatorio mas grande del mundo.

-En una isla de los padres de Romeo – contesté nerviosa. Miraba como Angela intentaba guardarse la risa. Maldita.

-¿Y tu esperas que yo me quede muy tranquila cuando tu te vas, dices que vuelves en un rato y no pasas la noche en este hotel? Ya te lo dije bella, es muy cursi su historia y todo, pero esto no termina de agradarme. – Lo sabía, Rose me lo había dicho muchas veces. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes

-Rose, pero hoy, mejor dicho ayer… me dijo que me amaba, que en realidad se había enamorado de mi como yo de él – tenía aun esa sonrisa boba en mi rostro, sin embargo, mi amiga no parecía comprender la importancia de esto – ¿Acaso no estas feliz por mi? – pregunté un poco molesta. Algunas veces ella podía llegar a ser bastante fría.

-Isabella, dime su nombre – Rose había adoptado una posición seria, y miraba como Angela había dejado de reir y nos miraba preocupada

-Romeo – dije segura

-Su verdadero nombre, Isabella – ok, entendía el punto.

-No me importa lo que pienses Rosalie, hoy en la noche lo voy a ver y vamos a hablar claramente, creí que al menos me apoyarías.

No esperé una contestación de parte de ella y me fui corriendo hasta mi habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta y cerrándola con llave. No iba a llorar, por que yo nunca lloraba, pero si me dolía mucho que ella no me apoyara.

Me metí a la ducha dejando que el agua corriera sobre mi cuerpo y alejara todos los pensamientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, prefería recordar todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior. Despues de una hora bajo el chorro de agua, me animé a salir y buscar algo para vestirme. Un bonito vestido que quedaba a media pierna y cruzado de la espalda, con un ligero vuelo. Me maquillé bastante natural, solo un poco de polvo y rímel, además de un bonito labial. Después de un par de intentos logré encontrar unos zapatos que le quedaran bien. Hacer esto sin la ayuda de Rose no era nada fácil, pero aun así, no iba a tragarme mi orgullo y pedírselo, pues sabía que me lo negaría y prefería evitarme un numerito de esos.

Eran las nueve menos cinco cuando salí de mi habitación. No parecía haber nadie mas, lo cual me ayudó pues no tenía ganas de ver a Rose, Angela no tenía la culpa pero así evitaba preguntas incomodas.

Subí al elevador y esperé pacientemente llegar hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba el bar. Había unas cuantas parejas dispersas por el lugar, lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré. No le di importancia y me senté en la barra pidiendo un Martini de manzana para esperarlo. Estaba decidida a decirle mi nombre y que él me dijera el suyo. Quería estar con él y nada me iba a impedir aquello.

Los minutos fueron pasando y yo cada vez estaba mas ansiosa, se me hacía muy raro el que no estuviera ahí, habíamos quedado de vernos a esa hora, incluso el había dicho que quería verme. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-Disculpe, podría prestarme el teleforo? – pregunté el barman. El asintió y tomé el teléfono del hotel para llamar directo a su habitación, sonaba y sonaba pero nadie parecía querer contestar. Entonces pensé que era por que ya venía en camino.

Cinco minutos despues revisé el reloj una vez mas, no había señales de él. Eso me preocupó aun mas así que agarré mi bolso y fui directo a la recepción, de nuevo estaba el chico que el otro día nos había atendido. – ¿Disculpa, sabes si el huésped de la habitación 365 salió? – pregunté

-Espere un momento – revisó un par de minutos la computadora y me miró – así es, salió esta tarde – confirmó

-¿No dijo cuando volvería? – me parecía extraño que no hubiese regresado

-No señorita, pero de seguro llamará para hacer reservación cuando quiera volver – sus palabras me dejaron en shock. Sentí como si la sangre se me hubiera escapado del cuerpo dejándome completamente palida y con un horrible vacio en el estomago

-Perdon, creo que no te entendí bien, ¿lo que estas tratanto de decirme es que se ha ido del hotel? – no entendía como logré decir aquellas palabras pues para mi me era imposible reaccionar

-Así es, y ha dejado la llave adicional de la suite del piso 29. Señorita se siente bien? – preguntó preocupado

Yo comenzaba a ver todo negro, pero no iba a desmayarme, tomé aire y me senté en la sala de lobby. Esto no podía estar pasando, era una broma de muy mal gusto. Apenas ayer me estaba diciendo que me amaba y ahora resulta que se había ido de aquí. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ignoré al chico y tomé el elevador pasando la pulsera por el escáner, tenía que llegar a mi habitación cuanto antes, estaba segura de que era una broma y Romeo estaría ahí con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores. Las puertas se abrieron y miré a Rose sentada leyendo una revista cómodamente, pasé de ella y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, estaba vacía, tal y como lo había estado en cuanto me fui. Sentía los pasos de Angela y Rose detrás de mí

-Que pasa Bella? – preguntó Angela preocupada al verme en ese estado

-Donde esta? – pregunté un poco fuera de mi

-donde está quien?

-Romeo, Rosalie, donde está?

-Es que acaso no habías quedado de verte con él? – su voz dejaba en claro que pensaba lo mismo que yo

-Se fue Rosie… me dejó – la abracé fuertemente y comencé a sentir como las lagrimas saladas empapaban mis mejillas. Sentía mi cara empapada y mis sueños morir lentamente.

-Quedate con ella Angela

Los brazos de Angela sustituyeron los de Rosalie mientras la veía salir de la suite. No quería saber a donde iba, solo quería dormir y que cuando despertara me dijeran que todo había sido una pesadilla, que él seguía ahí conmigo y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar nunca. El era mi otra mitad. Sin el jamás podría estar completa.

* * *

Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews a

CaMuChI

marian24

Rose Cullen Manson

namy33

tonasidanni

Melii sowk

hildiux

MarieAliceIsabella

Que bueno que les siga gustando la historia. La verdad era que no pensaba subir capitulo ahora, pero en vista de que ha sido el capitulo que mas reviews a tenido me ha llegado la inspiración divina (?). Nammy este es solo el pricipio, ademas, en verano todos pueden darse un respiro, hasta nuestro amado Edward :) espero que les guste el capitulo, algo triste pero aquí apenas comienza la historia, si será bastante larga así que no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente. :) espero seguir recibiendo todos sus comentarios :D gracias a todos :D


	8. No se supera, se aprende a vivir

Los brazos de Angela sustituyeron los de Rosalie mientras la veía salir de la suite. No quería saber a donde iba, solo quería dormir y que cuando despertara me dijeran que todo había sido una pesadilla, que él seguía ahí conmigo y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar nunca. El era mi otra mitad. Sin el jamás podría estar completa.

Las manos de Angela peinaban mi cabello con delicadeza intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero ahora no sentía nada mas que dolor, quería quedarme sin sentimientos por completo, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había vivido estas ultimas dos semanas, de su amor fingido, sus palabras hermosas pero falsas y por supuesto de su rostro de angel caído del cielo. Bien decían que el diablo había sido un angel caído, ahora comprendía mejor que nunca aquello. Le había entregado mi corazón y el lo había destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora solo sentía un hueco en donde mi corazón antes había estado.

Angie no me decía nada, solamente acariciaba mi cabello sosteniendo mi rostro sobre su hombro dejando que las lagrimas corrieran sin emitir ningún sonido mas que de vez en cuando un sollozo. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable, pero por sobre todo, lo odiaba a él por hacerme caer en su trampa. ¿Para que me había enamorado si me iba a abandonar?. Hubiese preferido que jamás me hubiera dicho que me amaba y seguir con la idea de que era algo solo por el verano, pero no, tenía que decir esas dos palabras, emocionarme y luego irse.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente escuché la puerta abrirse al ser azotada, de sepguro era rose. – A donde has ido? – La voz de Angela sonaba preocupada, pero también dejaba claro un cierto tono de reproche que solo ella podía usar contra la rubia – Bella no está bien y tu te has ido por más de media hora. –

-Estoy bien – mentí con voz cortada

-De verdad esperas que creamos eso? – me reprendió Angie

-Fui a la recepción. Creí que podía al menos descubrir cual era su nombre, pero el estúpido que estaba ahí me dijo _Lo sentimos, son políticas de privacidad de la empresa –_ su voz se había convertido en gruesa al imitar al tipo de la recepción, y sentí que el agujero en mi pecho crecía. – intenté golpearlo pero de nada sirvió. Por cierto, creo que lo mejor será que yo no baje el resto del día… al guardia de seguridad no le agradó mucho que lo insultara –

Rodé los ojos, cuando Rosalie se enojaba se salía de sus casillas y entonces si, sálvese quien pueda. Podía llegar a ser extremadamente peligrosa cuando quería. – Esta bien Rose, no tienes, por que hacerlo, tenías razón. – mi voz sonaba bastante ronca a causa de haber estado llorando tanto

-Cariño, ven aquí – la voz de la rubia sonaba maternal mientras que me abrazaba y yo intentaba ya no llorar mas – mírame bien Bella, estas vacaciones son para divertirnos, para pasarla en grande, no para que te quedes llorando por un tipo que no vale la pena. Lo mejor va a ser que estas dos semanas que nos quedan te olvides de él y te diviertas como nunca. no quiero verte con cara larga o tendré que patear tu trasero, así que ya sabes.

Despues de aquel día todo cambio. La opresión en mi pecho me lastimaba a cada momento, pero aun así siempre debía de tener una sonrisa en el rostro pues Rose cumplía su promesa y me pateaba, literalmente. Algunas veces me preguntaba, ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan salvaje y continuar siendo tan femenina? Otra incógnita que jamás podría resolver. A partir de ese día, saliamos todas las noches a todos los antros de Miami, conocía a muchismos chicos, ninguno lograba llamarme la atención como Romeo, pero descubrí que si bebía y terminaba besándome con cualquier chico guapo de por ahí, el dolor en mi pecho se aminoraba.

Esas ultimas dos semanas me parecieron eternas, pero aun así, terminaron mas pronto de lo que yo esperaba. Mientras que veía los paisajes pasar rápidamente a mi lado, solo pensaba en que había dejado parte de mi vida y mi corazón en las playas de Miami, donde me había enamorado, me había entregado por completo y me habían pagado de la peor forma posible.

Al llegar a Forks, como siempre, estaba lloviendo. Era extraño como, despues de llevar toda mi vida ahí, no me gustaba la lluvia, al contrario, la encontraba bastante molesta, pero ahora, su sonido al caer me calmaba. Al llegar a casa ya estaban ahí nuestros padres y por supuesto alguien que no podía faltar. Jake. Me sentí horriblemente mal, ni siquiera lo había recordado en todo este tiempo.

Despues de la cálida bienvenida de mis padres, sentí el fuerte abrazo de jake y me aferré a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello – Te extrañé tanto – susurró en mi oído – pero ahora que estás aquí podremos estar juntos. Sus palabras, lejos de agradarme, me hicieron sentir una basura. Mientras que él me esperaba yo tenía una aventura al otro lado del país, pero el karma era bastante fuerte, me había hecho pagar.

-Primero tenemos que hablar Jake, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar. – le aclaré al mirar a mis padres a lo lejos hablando con Rose y Angie.

Aquel día había pasado sin muchos inconvenientes, y había quedado con Jake de vernos en una cafetería cercana al día siguiente. Tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, de otra forma no podía estar tranquila conmigo misma ocultándole eso a él.

Esa noche no dormí nada bien, soñé que estaba de nuevo en la isla, solo que ahora estaba yo sola, no encontraba a Romeo por ningun lado, y entonces, vi como un yate estaba en el mar, yo conocía ese yate. En él, podía apreciar su figura, y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de desprecio. Yo le gritaba pero el solo me miraba sin hacer nada, poco a poco el yate se fue alejando hasta perderse en la lejanía, dejándome sola y abandonada en aquella isla. Desperté sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente. Tenía que olvidarme de él.

Faltaba media hora para encontrarme con Jake, pero ya no aguantaba ni un minuto mas estar en mi casa, así que salí de ahí sin molestarme en usar mi auto, prefería caminar bajo la fina lluvia y dejar que el agua mojara mi cuerpo, ni siquiera quería cubrirme de ella, era relajante. Llegué hasta la cafetería, no estaba tan mojada como pensaba, en realidad la lluvia se había convertido en apenas una ligera brisa. Para mi sorpresa, Jacob ya estaba ahí.

-Tú tampoco podías estar tanto tiempo sin verme, ¿cierto? – sonreí ligeramente ante sus palabras

-Lo que te haga feliz, jake – bromeé.

Me invitó a tomar asiento frente a él, el lugar estaba lo suficientemente solo como para poder hablar tranquilamente sin temor a ser escuchados, y es que en Forks, los chismes volaban muy rápido. Tomó mis manos por arriba de la mesa y supe que estaba perdida en el momento en que no sentí absolutamente nada en mi estomago. Ni una sola emoción.

-¿Que pasa, Bella? desde que regresaste te noto algo cambiada

-Cambié – dije confirmando sus sospechas

-¿Solo por que sí? ¿O acaso hay… - no lo dijo, pero ambos sabíamos que él ser refería a si había alguien mas.

-Quiero ser sincera contigo, Jake, pasaron cosas este verano, y no estoy segura de que el estar contigo sea lo mas justo, menos aun para ti.

-¿De que hablas? – la confusión se podía leer en sus ojos

-Hubo un chico en Miami… - con solo esas palabras su rostro cambió por completo, una mueca sustillo su sonrisa y sus ojos perdieron por un momento aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo por que te gusta un chico de ahí?

-No me gusta, Jake, me enamoré de él – murmuré bajando la mirada

-Entonces, explicame Bella, ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien en solo un mes? –

En realidad no había sido un mes, habían sido dos semanas, pero claro, el no tenía por que enterarse de ese insignificante detalle

-Simplemente pasó –

-¿Quien es? –preguntó

-ya te lo dije, un chico que conocí en Miami.

-A lo que me refiero es que si como se llama- maldición, lo que no quería escuchar

-pues… Veras, es algo muy curioso sobre eso

-Como se llama, Isabella?

-No lo se…

Y ahí se descontroló por completo. Se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado – no puedo creerlo, dices que te enamoras de alguien, en solo un mes, y ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Si no quieres estar conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo, no inventarte toda una historia

-No estoy inventando nada, Jake! – yo también me puse de pie

-Entonces que impedimento hay para que estés conmigo? ¿Acaso no te gusto? – se detuvo y me miró a los ojos

-Claro que me gustas – eso no era mentira, Jake era muy guapo.

-¿Entonces?

-No siento ya lo mismo por ti – dije en un susurro

-No me amas? – preguntó algo dolido, yo solo agaché la mirada – Bells, si tu me das la oportunidad, yo te voy a enamorar – levantó mi mentón y me besó intensamente – dame la oportunidad bella, _danos_ la oportunidad.

-No sería justo para ti Jake – contesté mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo decidiré lo que es justo o no para mi – su voz sonaba bastante segura – yo voy a hacer que lo olvides, voy a hacer que te enamores de mi, te voy a hacer feliz Isabella. – Su oferta sonaba demasiado tentadora para mi, y sus labios no me dieron tiempo de responder cuando ya estaban sobre los mios. Con un poco de dificultad logré terminar el beso – por favor, se mi novia. - ¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando me miraba así? – si quieres hagamos esto, no seas mi novia, solo no me alejes de ti, yo sabré ganarme tu amor, por favor Bella.

-Esta bien – dije en un suspiro

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, Jake y yo teníamos una relación un tanto extraña, era algo muy parecido a ser novios pero sin serlo, el era feliz visitándome todos los días y haciéndome mimos, y yo dejando hacer eso despejaba mi mente.

Faltaba solamente un día para ir a Massachussetts, llegaríamos un fin de semana antes de las clases para acomodar todo nuestro departamento. Según nos habían dicho eran 4 alumnas por departamento, entonces tendríamos que ver quien era nuestra cuarta compañera. Solo esperaba que congeniáramos, de lo contrario iba a ser un completo caos.

-Cariño, recuerda llamarnos todos los días –

-Rene! Por lo menos deja que llame tres veces a la semana – la regañó papá

-ignora a tu padre hija, tu hazme caso – papá y yo rodamos los ojos

-Claro mama.

Despues de mil despedidas, cintos de lagrimas y una gran cantidad de consejos después, Angela, Rosalie, Jacob y yo subíamos al avión, íbamos en primera clase, los asientos de Jake y mio iban juntos, mientras que los de Rose y Angie estaban detrás de nosotros. Sentí la mano de mi amigo sobre la mía – verás que todo irá genial. – me sonrió y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

**A muchos kilómetros de ahí.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

-Cuidaras a tu hermana, ¿cierto cariño? –

-Si mamá – murmuré con voz monótona pero una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla

-Confío en que no lo echarás a perder, hijo –

-Es bueno saber que confias en mi – dije ironico.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Claro que lo sé, papá – claro que lo sabía. El pensaba que lo iba a defraudar como siempre. Pero no era que yo no fuera bueno en las cosas, era que para él todo debía ser perfecto, si no, dejaría de ser el gran Carlisle Cullen.

-Es hora – canturreó Alice.

Aun no me acostumbraba a ver a mi hermana de aquella forma. Su cabello siempre había sido largo y de un bonito café y ahora era bastante corto, llegaba hasta sus hombros y las puntas iban hacia todos lados, además era negro, había cambiado mucho. Cuando le pregunté el por que de eso, dijo que quería dar un cambio, no quería seguir siendo la misma. No pregunté mas, Alice y sus locas ideas.

Subimos al avión y de inmediato encendí mi Ipod poniéndome los audífonos para desconectarme del mundo. durante este mes que había pasado no hacía anda mas que pensar en ella desde que me fui. Aun no creí que tan mala podía llegar a ser mi suerte. Cerré los ojos y de inmediato vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de aquella hermosa chica de la cual no sabía ni su nombre, lo único que sabía era que me había enamorado perdidamente y la había tenido que dejar ir.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en la oreja, miré sorprendido hacia mi lado derecho, ahí estaba Alice con el audífono (y creo que parte de mi oído) en la mano

-Ahora si me vas a decir que rayos te pasa

-de que hablas? – me hice el desentendido

-Llevas un mes actuando muy extraño. Y ahora mismo me vas a decir el por que. – sentenció mirándome, no tendría escapatoria

-No es nada, solo… nada – aquello era una completa blasfemia, lo que pasaba era Julieta, y ella era todo.

-Fue una chica – no era una pregunta

-Quizá – murmuré

-O un chico…

-Por dios Alice! Fue una chica, yo jamás me enamoraría de un chico!

- así que te has enamorado…

Mierda. Esa duende sabía como hacerme hablar. Este sería un viaje muy largo.

* * *

Hooooola de nuevo :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

Gracias a

CaMuChI

LizzyCullen01

Lula11

MarieAliceIsabella

Nessie Cullen Jazz

hildiux

marian24

Por sus reviews :D como ven, ya apareció nuestra querida Alice en la historia, acaso pensaban que no la iba a meter? Ja! es mi pj favorito! sería un horror no ponerla :D

espero sus reviews :D recuerden que mientras mas reviews mas inspiración :D


	9. El destino me odia

-Por dios Alice! Fue una chica, yo jamás me enamoraría de un chico!

- así que te has enamorado…

Mierda. Esa duende sabía como hacerme hablar. Este sería un viaje muy largo.

-comienza a hablar Edward – la voz de Alice no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no me dejaría en paz hasta que dijera todo.

-No hay mucho que decir – me encogí de hombros intentando en vano que lo olvidara

-Me obligarás a romper tu ipod? – ok, eso daba miedo

-Solo fue una chica que conocí Alice, salimos un par de veces nada mas.

-Estas seguro? – preguntó desconfiada

-Por supuesto, además, las cosas entre nosotros no podían ser. Fue solo algo de verano – _solo algo de verano _aun trataba de convencerme a mi mismo. Era algo que ella no tenía por que saber, pues a final de cuentas, mi hermana no tenía ni idea de que entre ella y mi padre habían sido los causantes de eso. – ¿Me podrías devolver mi audífono? –

-Aquí tienes – me lo dio.

Dejé que la música sonara y me transportara a otro mundo mucho mas tranquilo que este. Pero aun así, continuaba recordando a cada momento lo que había pasado ese día. Cerré los ojos volviendo al pasado

Flash back

_Había llegado de la isla que era de mis padres, nunca había ido nadie ahí aparte de mi familia, pero ahora había llevado a esa hermosa chica que me había robado el sueño desde el momento en que la vi en aquella carretera mientras su cabello flotaba con el viento. Estaba recostado en la cama de mi habitación esperando a que diera la hora para irme a duchar y verme con mi amada Julieta, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía, estaba nervioso, pero por un milagro que no merecía, ella correspondía a mis sentimientos. _

_Había dejado mi celular en el hotel desde ayer, tenía varias llamadas de mi padre las cuales no me había molestado en devolver, no tenía ganas de pelear con él cuando estaba en un momento de completa felicidad. _

_Escuché como tocaban a la puerta y me levanté con pereza de la cama, de seguro se trataría de servicio al cuarto pues desde hacía rato había pedido una hamburguesa y no había ni rastro de ella. No me molesté en mirar por el rabillo de la puerta solo abrí, por eso mismo me sorprendí al encontrarme con mi hermana menor frente a mi_

_-¿Alice? – pregunté confundido mientras que ella me abrazaba_

_-¿Solo un corte de cabello y ya no me reconoces? Me hieres Edward_

_-Me refiero a, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-He venido por ti, tonto_

_-Pero que…_

_-No has contestado los mensajes de papá – entro a la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama con toda la confianza del mundo – así que he tenido que venir por ti_

_-Alice, creo haber sido muy claro cuando dije que estaría aquí durante un mes – Me recargué en la pared cruzando mis brazos. No me iba a ir, no ahora que tenía a mi Julieta conmigo. _

_-Pero no lo entiendes, Edward, papá te a conseguido trabajo _

_-No necesito un trabajo, menos aun conseguido por Carlisle – dije molesto. Siempre trataba de controlar mi vida_

_-Es tu padre, no lo llames Carlisle. – renegó _

_-Da igual, Alice, no me iré_

_-Edward, ha batallado mucho para conseguirte trabajo, además, es algo que te gustará, seras maestro de música en Harvard, la música es lo que amas, además, sabes que yo estudiaré ahí… ¡serías mi profesor! Ademas, sería la forma perfecta para hacer una tregua entre papá y tú. Piensalo Edward, es lo que necesitas. ¿acaso quieres seguir viendonos a mamá y a mi divididas entre ambos?_

_Ella tenía razón. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, mas exactamente 9 años, mi padre y yo teníamos una gran rivalidad. El esperaba que yo estudiara medicina para seguir sus pasos, tendría el mejor puesto en el hospital de Chicago donde trabajaba él, pero yo solamente quería la música. Por eso mismo, cuando decidí estudiar música, mi padre dejó de hablarme. Pasó seis meces sin hacerlo, ¡aun cuando vivíamos en la misma casa! Aun que claro, debía de admitir que yo tampoco me había portado muy bien con él. Ese tiempo había sido muy difícil para mamá y Alice, ellas no podían ponerse de parte de uno u otro. Con el tiempo papá comenzó a hablarme otra vez pero aun así continua esa rivalidad entre ambos. Las peleas son constantes y cada vez mas fuertes. Por eso estaba pensando en aceptar su oferta, de otra forma las peleas serían mayores, yo no podía hacerle eso a Alice y a mamá. _

_-Acepto, pero no puedo irme ahora, iré hasta dentro de dos semanas, es la cantidad de tiempo que dije que estaría lejos y deben de respetarla_

_-Edward! No seas necio, las clases comienzan en un mes, debes viajar a massachussetts, te harán una entrevista de trabajo y…_

_-¿Entrevista? Pensé que estaba asegurado!_

_-es el protocolo Edward, el puesto ya es tuyo. _

_-No lo se Alice – dije desconfiado, eso significaba dejar a Julieta_

_-¿Acaso hay algo mas importante que tu familia? – sus ojos se veían rojos. Sabía todo lo que sufría Alice por mi culpa, y no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo._

_Aquello me había dejado sin palabras. Ella tenía razón. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Julieta era mas importante que mi familia? La amaba, de eso no me quedaba duda, entonces, ¿Por qué el destino me hacía esto? Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Debía de tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Desgraciadamente, sabemos que es la decisión correcta cuando mas duele. Y yo sabía cual era la que mas dolía – haré mi maleta._

Fin Flash Back

Ese mismo día había hecho mis maletas, había tomado todas mis cosas y salido de la habitación. Lo peor que pudo haber pasado fue, que mientras esperábamos a que el taxi llegara, había logrado ver a través del cristal como mi hermosa Julieta iba al bar. Lamentaba no poderme despedir de ella, pero era lo mejor. No tenía caso hacer una despedida dramática si jamás nos íbamos a volver a ver. Era mejor no despedirme y quedarme con la idea que tenía de ella, a quedarme con la imagen de su cara enojada o llorando. Si, había actuado de forma cobarde, pero era lo mejor.

Y ahora iba directo a Massachussetts una vez mas, la entrevista había sido todo un éxito, además, tal como el decano Aro me había dicho, era ''Puro papeleo'' . Las clases comenzarían el próximo lunes y y aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Habíamos llegado por fin a Massachussets, un taxi nos había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta el campus, pues nuestros autos llegarían hasta dentro de una semana, solo estaba ahí el jeep de Jake que estaba en el campus.

Despues de ir por nuestras llaves, Jake nos ayudó a subir las maletas, (que eran bastantes) hasta el departamento. –¿por qué tren tanto equipaje? – preguntó con un poco de dificultad

-Calla, Jake! – reí – que sirva de algo tanto ejercicio ¿Por algo eres el mariscal de campo, no?

-Iras a verme todos los partidos, ¿cierto, Bella? – preguntó mientras dejaba todas las cosas sobre el suelo.

-Claro Jake – sonreí y el me abrazó mientras besaba mi mejilla. No me acostumbraba a eso. no habíamos avanzando en nada con nuestra ''relacion'' pero Jake decía que no se daría por vencido.

-Largo de aquí perro – y ahí estaba Rose de nuevo con sus hermosos apodos a nuestro amigo

-Lo que digas, Barbie – rodó los ojos el moreno

No entendía como era que despues de 18 años de conocernos ellos aun se llevaban mal, bueno tampoco era que se llvaran exactamente mal, sino que les encantaba molestar al otro, era como un hobby para ellos.

-¿Les parece si después vamos a cenar? – preguntó mirándonos a las tres

-Por mi esta bien – respondió angela encogiéndose de hombros

-A mi me da igual

-claro jake, nos vemos mas tarde – Le di una calida sonrisa y el se fue.

Pasamos casi una hora intentando acomodar todo pero nomas no terminábamos, y sabía que no terminaríamos pronto. Al menos nuestros muebles ya estaban acomodados, nuestros padres se habían encargado de mandarlos una semana antes. Escuché como se abría la puerta de la entrada y supuse que se trataba de nuestra cuarta compañera. Salí a la sala para recibirla. Una chica de cuerpo delgato entraba por la puerta. Su cabello era bastante corto y con un look despreocupado pero aun así se veía que se llevaría a la perfección con Rosalie, pues su ropa estaba completamente a la moda. Además, la gran cantidad de maletas que estaba detrás de ella, todas ellas con el característico logo de Louis Vouitton, no era que yo fuera fanatica de las marcas, pero estando con Rose se aprende de todo… literalmente, había algunas cosas que prefería olvidar.

-Hola – saludó la chica mientras que con toda la confianza me daba un beso en la mejilla – Soy Alice Cullen, supongo que seré tu nueva compañera, claro a menos de que solo estes aquí robando, lo cual no creo, así que iré por la primera opción. – habla muy rápido, y su voz era ligera pero te contagiaba de vitalidad. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero esta chica parecía ser divertida, y por alguna extraña razón me había caído bien

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella, y si, soy tu compañera

-Todo un placer, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje? – preguntó haciendo un puchero que me recordó al gato con botas – Mi hermano ha llegado, dejó mis cosas aquí y se fue diciendo que el no pensaba ayudarme mas – suspiró – al parecer no quiere dañar su reputación de profesor – su tono de voz sonaba bastante divertido, como si fuera ironica

-¿Tu hermano es profesor? – Eso bella, ahora pareces el eco

-Así es, es su primer año, será profesor de canto

-Entonces supongo que lo veré seguido, pues estudiaré música – le sonreí y en ese momento Rose y Angie salieron de sus habitaciones

-Yo también estudiaré música – dijo sonriente – hola – saludó a las chicas – yo Alice Cullen

-Yo Rosalie Hale – se presentó mi amiga y miró su equipaje – y oficialmente te amo! Es la nueva línea!

-Yo soy Angela Weber, y no se nada de tus maletas – sonrió mi amiga castaña y yo solo reí.

-Así es, son la nueva línea, las compré en París este verano –

-¿Lo vez Bella? Hubiéramos ido a París en vez de a Miami, hubiera comprado esas maletas y tu te hubieras ahorrado muchas lagrimas. – he mencionado que amo la sinceridad de Rose? ¿No? Oh, bien, por que no lo hago.

-Da igual Rosalie – regañó Angela

- Mi hermano fue a Miami también, al parecer es el peor lugar para las relaciones – comentó la chica de cabello corto y ojos azules

-¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Es mayor?–

-Calma tus hormonas Rosalie –

-Era solo una pregunta casual Angela

-Cariño, tu por casual, entiendes _sexo casual –_ reí y Alice y Angela me siguieron

-Si, mi hermano es mayor que yo, será profesor de música

-Genial, espero tener un diez si eres mi compañera

-tu también estudiarás música, Rosalie?

-Así es, Bella y yo lo haremos, mientras que Angela es aburrida y estudiará Ciencias empresariales

-Hey! Soy la única normal de las tres!

-Si Angie, lo que digas.

-Iremos a comer una pizza mas tarde, ¿quieres venir? – pregunté con una sonrisa a Alice antes de que Rose y Angela terminaran de armar la segunda guerra mundial

-Claro, sería bueno que conociera el campus, quizá logre encontrarme con mi primo –

-Wow, tendrás a toda la familia aquí – bromeé

-Si, algo así – rió – mi primo va en segundo año en ciencias empresariales, se llama Jacob Black

-Que? –gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo – Tu primo es Jake? – pregunté confundida

-¿Lo conocen? Es un chico de Forks, Washington – preguntó curiosa

-Es amigo de nosotros, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales – Rose y sus descripciones que nadie pide

-Es curioso que nunca te hubiéramos visto, es nuestro mejor amigo –

-En realidad no nos vemos mucho, solamente en los veranos, nosotros vivimos en Chicago y no nos frecuentamos tanto, pero es mi primo a final de cuentas. – sonrió

-Pues es una casualidad por que será precisamente con Jake con quien iremos a comer la pizza, por cierto, mas tarde debo llamarle para recordarle que venga por nosotras, sin nuestros autos aquí será difícil movernos

-oh no se preocupen, yo tengo mi auto abajo – Oficialmente amaba a Alice.

Despues de dos horas donde nos estuvimos contando cosas las unas a las otras para conocernos mejor, o mejor dicho, para que Alice nos conociera mejor y nosotras a ella, terminamos decidiendo irnos a la pizzería, ya eran las nueve de la noche y llamamos a Jake, quien dijo que nos encontraríamos ahí y que se había encontrado con su primo, le dije que Alice era nuestra nueva compañera y que sería genial que fuéramos a cenar todos juntos.

Llegamos a la pizzería y mientras que esperábamos a Jake y a su primo platicábamos sobre el por que estudiaríamos esas carreras. Yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando el menú cuando de repente escucho que la puerta se abre.

- se que no podían vivir sin mi – ese sin duda era jake. Miré a Rose y su cara me desconcertó

-Buenas noches – mi cuerpo se tensó por completo. Fue como si quedara congelada por el solo hecho de escuchar su voz. Era inconfundible, yo sabía que era el, podía sentirlo, por eso era la cara de Rose, giré lentamente para verlo, o quizá era que yo sentía todo en cámara lenta. Y ahí, mirándome completamente sorprendido se encontraba Romeo, mi Romeo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? solo había una explicación. Es destino me odiaba.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) me alegra ver que me han dejado Reviews :D gracias por ello a saffuran / MarieAliceIsabella / eddieIlove / jeka cullen s / CaMuChI / hildiux / marian24 / namy33 / tulgarita

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, si es así dejen su Review, si no... diganme que no les gustó, que criticas constructivas tambien se aceptan :) gracias a todos por seguir la historia :D


	10. No es lo que esperaba

-Buenas noches – mi cuerpo se tensó por completo. Fue como si quedara congelada por el solo hecho de escuchar su voz. Era inconfundible, yo sabía que era el, podía sentirlo, por eso era la cara de Rose, giré lentamente para verlo, o quizá era que yo sentía todo en cámara lenta. Y ahí, mirándome completamente sorprendido se encontraba Romeo, mi Romeo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? solo había una explicación. Es destino me odiaba.

El tiempo parecía congelarse, pero sabía que estaba corriendo muy de prisa. Aun así yo me perdí en aquellos orbes verdes que me hipnotizaron tal y como lo habían hecho desde el primer día. Fue como tener un fuerte deja vu, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. Ya me parecía ver la arena, el mar de fondo y por supuesto, la brisa del mar golpeando mi rostro. Pero ahora eso no era verdad, solamente estábamos frente a frente en una pizzería, con varios testigos cuatro testigos detrás de nosotros, dos de ellas querían matarlo y los otros dos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

-Bella, Cariño, el es mi primo Edward Cullen – la voz de Jake rompió el silencio. Aun tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro mi amigo que me hacía pensar que no se había dado cuenta de nada

Edward Cullen…. Maldición incluso su nombre sonaba hermoso. Quizá porque todo lo de él me parecía perfecto, perfectamente doloroso. Sentía como el hueco en mi pecho se abría una vez más y ahora dudaba que pudiera volver a cerrarlo. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, y ahora era Jake quien me miraba confundido. Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar mas rápido de lo normal. Si llegaba a decir que lo conocía entonces Jake sabría la razón y terminaría desatando la tercer guerra mundial frente a mis ojos.

-Tu! Eres… - Gritó Rosalie enojada pero logré pisarla a tiempo para que se callara

-el hermano de Alice – terminé la frase con la mayor sonrisa fingida del planeta mientras intentaba mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, aun que desistí de mi idea una vez que las ganas de pararme y besarlo se hicieron presentes, rogué por que el me siguiera la corriente, al igual que Angela y Rose, aun que sabía que la primera era mucho mas prudente

-Por que estas tan callado Edward? – la voz de Alice rompió el momento de tensión

-Es solo que estoy cansado del viaje – se excusó. Quedaban solo dos lugares libres, uno a cada lado de mi. Definitivamente el Karma me odiaba. Edward se sentó a mi izquierda, frente a Alice, mientras que Jake lo hizo a la izquierda, frente a Angela. Y yo tenía a rose frente a mi. ¿Acaso esto podía ser peor?

-¿Ya pidieron la pizza? – preguntó mi amigo

-Los estábamos esperando – susurré mirando a la carta, sentía mis mejillas rojas pues estaba segura de que Edward me miraba sin disimularlo

-Desgraciadamente se tardaron mucho – Las palabras con doble sentido de Rose solamente fueron captadas por algunos de nosotros

-Tenía cosas que hacer – La voz de Edward era tan filosa como la de Rose y podía ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la fuerza que ejercía. Sentí mi respiración comenzar a acelerarse.

-Hay cosas que están primero -

-Y son de esas cosas de las cuales me ocupo – sus palabras fueron bastante claras, todos veían como si fuera un partido de ping-pon, de un lado a otro. Pero esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

-Él tiene razón Rose, lo mejor es abandonar lo que no importa – mi voz había sonado segura y perfectamente cortante, aun cuando dentro de mi sentía que me destrozaba decir esas palabras.

-Yo no quise decir eso – quiso retractarse.

-¿alguien me puede decir de que se trata esto? He estado aquí desde el principio y no he entendido nada – en momentos como esos es cuando pensaba que Jake era demasiado despistado o inocente ''idiota'' diría rose.

-No es nada Jake, - sonrió Rosalie – pero bueno, yo sigo esperando que tu y Bella se decidan a decirnos que están juntos

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No era el Karma, era Rose quien me odiaba. Sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado y mientras Jacob me abrazaba por los hombros – Sigo esperando que me dé el sí. – rió Jacob y yo solo seguía con mi cara de circunstancias, completamente sin emociones – supongo que falta poco, ¿verdad? – preguntó besando mi mejilla

-Tengo hambre – Genia bella, esa es la mejor forma de cambiar el tema

-Pidamos pizza de m&m – dijo Edward y yo solo me tensé mientras que jake reia estruendosamente

-Vamos Ed, eso es asqueroso – se burló el moreno

-A mi me gusta – se encogió de hombros – Tu que opinas Isabella? – odiaba mi nombre completo, nunca me había gustado, entonces ¿Por qué razón sonaba tan perfecto cuando él lo decía?

**P.O.V. Edward**

Aquella tarde, cuando mi primo me llamó preguntándome si ya había llegado al campus, jamás me imaginé que iba a llegar a odiarlo. Jake era mi primo menor, mi madre y la suya eran hermanas, y digo eran, por que la mamá de mi primo falleció hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco, pero ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo. Nos llevábamos de maravilla cuando niños, o algo así, pues siempre solíamos pelear pero de inmediato las cosas se arreglaban. Cuando me llamó quedando para vernos y salir a cenar con unas amigas intenté negarme, sabía lo que el intentaba hacer, hacerme conocer una chica que luego yo le devolviera el favor, pero yo no tenía animos de conocer a nadie. No cuando solamente había una persona en mi mente. Sus ojos chocolate se habían quedado tatuadnos en mi mente.

Unas horas mas tarde, de nuevo me llamó diciéndome que mi hermana también iría, al parecer sus amigas eran las compañeras de departamento con Alice, y ahí ya no pude negarme, al menos así vigilaría a la pequeña duende de no meterse en problemas.

Despues de un cálido saludo y ponernos al día en unas cuantas cosas, llegamos al lugar de la reunión, y ahí mi mundo se vino abajo. Volverla a ver había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, sin pensar que se terminaría convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla.

…

Despues de enterarme que al parecer había algo entre ellos, y las mil y un indirectas de parte de Rosalie venía mi turno de hacerle saber que no la había olvidado. Estar a su lado y no poder tocarla, besarla, me estaba matando. Tomé aire intentando hacer que mi voz sonara normal - Pidamos pizza de m&m – dije como por casualidad aun que tenía una doble intensión.

_Flash Back_

_Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Miami, uno de esos días en los que nos quedamos en mi habitación, estábamos acostados, ambos desnudos sobre la cama solamente abrazados, mirando TV, en realidad ella miraba la tv, yo la miraba a ella. No sabía ni de que iba la película, pero podía decir la cantidad exacta de pequeñas y diminutas pecas que había en su nariz. Escuché su risa y me pareció que era el sonido mas bello del mundo – ¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunté enarcando una ceja y mirando la película intentando saber de que iba_

_-Pizza con m&m – sonrió mirándome _

_-¿Eso es comestible? – pregunté curioso y un poco asqueado con la idea_

_-No lo se, pero sería interesante probar – _

_-¿De verdad te gustaría comer eso?- _

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Incluso he comido galletas oreo con mantequilla de maní, las películas siempre dan buenas ideas sobre comida – aseguró_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta – reí separándome un poco de ella para tomar el teléfono de la habitación y llamar a servicio a la habitación. – Buenas noches, quisiera ordenar una pizza con M&M para la habitación… - no pude decir el numero cuando abrí los ojos sorprendido y colgué molesto y resentido el teléfono_

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – _

_-Me han dicho, ''niño, deja de hacer bromas, este es un hotel serio y respetable, no vuelvas a llamar'' – fingí una voz tonta cruzándome de brazos – ¿tengo voz de niño? – le cuestioné_

_-Claro que no – contestó riendo fuertemente lo cual me hizo estar mas resentido pero ahora con ella._

_-Oh, vamos, me encanta tu voz, tan varonil y sexy – susurró y yo la miré interesado_

_-Enserio lo crees?_

_-Claro, cualquier niño de doce años quisiera tenerla – se burló. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella intentaba separarse de mí. _

_- algún día tendrás tu pizza de M&M – prometí con un beso._

_Fin del Flash back_

Era hora de cumplir con mi promesa.

-Le gusta que le digan Bella – corrigió mi exprimo favorito

-Pero su nombre es Isabella – contraataqué

-Pizza de M&M suena bien – susurró mirando a otro lado y pude ver un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, había captado el mensaje.

-Perfecto! – exclamó Alice – tal como en el diario de la princesa.- Al menos ahora sabía cómo se llamaba la película.

Fue la media hora mas incomoda de toda mi vida, no podía hablarle como yo quisiera, y los pocos comentarios que hice durante la cena eran ignorados por prácticamente todos. Realmente no los culpaba. Una vez terminada la pizza, la cual, debo admitir, sabía bien, Jake y yo pagamos, (no iba a dejar que ella pagara nada, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora) salimos del establecimiento directo a los coches. La camioneta de mi primo estaba justo al lado del porshe de Alice, y una vez ahí no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con Bella, pero de seguro Jake y Alice me preguntarían el por que, y yo no sabría que contestarles.

-Edward, antes de que lo olvide – la voz de mi hermana me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos, la miré esperando que continuara – Tengo un par de cajas tuyas en mi habitación, debieron de confundirse al momento de llegar, así que ve por ellas antes de que las tire por la ventana – nunca en mi vida me habían dado una mejor noticia. Podría ir y aprovechar para hablar con Bella sin que Jacob tuviera que vernos, no tenía intenciones de pelear con mi primo.

- Iré mas tarde – aseguré mirando a Bella

-Por que no vas de una vez? – preguntó mi hermana

-Son suficientes en tu auto, no cabría

-Puedo llevarte – se ofreció el moreno y yo solamente intenté no golpearlo.

-Iré mas tarde, tengo cosas que hacer – volví a decir

-Pero son las diez de la noche –

-Alice, te duermes a las tres de la mañana, iré mas tarde. – mi paciencia se estaba agotando, y al parecer todos lo notaron, principalmente Jacob quien subió a la camioneta despues de darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios a mi Julieta. Apreté los puños mirando a otro lado y subí dando un portazo a la camioneta.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Sentía que mi cuerpo aun temblaba. No podía asimilar esa ultima hora, todo era demasiado confuso y yo solo deseaba que fuera una pesadilla. Habíamos llegado al departamento, y sin decir nada me encerré en mi habitación dejándoles muy en claro a Rose y Angela que no quería hablar con nadie. Mañana inventaría una escusa para decírsela a Alice disculpándome por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido.

Desabroché los botones de mi camisa dejándola tirada por ahí. abrí la llave de la tina y dejé el agua correr mientras terminaba de desvestirme. Para luego entrar a la ducha tina la cual aun no estaba llena pero al menos ya tenía un poco de agua. Mientras el agua seguía corriendo, sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban gracias a las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato. Lloraba por el coraje y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar lo que sentí cuando vi a mi Romeo ahí. No podía decir que sentí mariposas en el estomago, por que en realidad había sentido un zoológico entero, y eso era lo peor. Saber que aun sentía algo por el. ¿Pero como no hacerlo despues de lo que había pasado? Lo que sin duda me había sorprendido bastante fue el hecho de que recordara lo de la pizza con chocolates, pero no podía ilusionarme, el se había ido y hoy no había hecho nada por hablar conmigo. Tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza.

* * *

Mil perdones por la demora *-* pero como sabrán es un capitulo que era sumamente importante, el reencuentro, y la verdad, nada de lo que escribia me gustaba del todo, y aun me siento un poco insegura con esto, pero no podía hacerlos esperar mas. espero me comprendan.

El siguiente capitulo contendrá lemmon, **muy** explícito, por lo tanto pondré un aviso antes de que esto comience para que quienes no quieran leer se salten dicha parte. Otra cosa, creo que cambiaré el rating a **M **pues me siento mas comoda escribiendo así, mas libremente, pero quiero su opinión. Seguirían leyéndolo? espero las respuestas en sus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo por leerme y aun mas a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, espero ahora si tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, que como ya les dije contiene lemmon y me inspiro mas (? jajaja un beso!


	11. De fantasías y sueños

**Edward P.O.V.**

-… en serio hermano, te lo digo, es la mejor mujer del mundo –

-Si jake, lo entendí las primeras cuatro mil veces que lo dijiste –al parecer el idiota de Black (Por que si, había dejado de ser mi primo en el momento en que supe que quería estar con MI Julieta) había decidido ponerse a decirme todas y cada una de las virtudes que tenía Bella, Ja! Como si no lo supiera. Solamente era una tortura para mi. El camino al campus se me había hecho horriblemente eterno.

-Lo mejor es que se todo sobre ella, la conozco desde hace años y podría decirte absolutamente todo. Como que por ejemplo sus flores favoritas son las rosas rojas – una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, eso era mentira, sus flores favoritas eran una combinación de todas las flores de colores, rosas rojas, blancas, lilis, margaritas… todas, pero todas ellas juntas. – su película favorita es titanic – una mentira mas, era el diario de la princesa, no le gustaban las películas que la hacían llorar – su color favorito el azul – era el verde, por que es el color de mis ojos, ella me lo había dicho en mas de una ocasión – Eso y muchas otras cosas – una parte de mi se sentía mal por él pues creía que era verdad, pero otra parte de mi, la misma que deseaba matarlo en ese mismo momento, se sentía tan feliz. Yo la había conocido mas en dos semanas que él en dieciocho años.

Pude seguir escuchando mas de eso, pero lamentablemente habíamos llegado al edificio de los departamentos de profesores, justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme la situación. Bajé de la camioneta una vez que se estacionó – Gracias Jake – por _reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida _pensé.

-Nos vemos mañana Ed – esperé a que la camioneta diera vuelta hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y así poder correr hasta el departamento de mi hermana, donde de seguro estaría mi amada Julieta. No estaba muy lejos, pero quería llegar lo antes posible.

Despues de 5 minutos llegué frente a la puerta del departamento 210, donde mi hermana me había dicho que estaría. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que alguien me abriera, de preferencia una castaña con ojos color chocolate. Si lo hacía ella no dudaría un segundo, la iba a tomar en brazos y la llevaría directo hasta mi departamento para poder besarla y acariciarla tan como lo había deseado cuando estábamos en el restaurant hace unas horas, pero por sobre todo, disculparme con ella, teníamos que arreglar las cosas.

-oh, Edward, te hubieras venido con nosotros, llegamos al mismo tiempo – rió mi hermana. Entré al departamento mirando disimuladamente a todos lados en busca de mi chica de ojos chocolate

-Tenía que hablar con Jake – mentí. Lo que menos quería era saber de él en ese momento.

-Bueno hermanito, las cajas están en mi habitación. – dijo señalando una de cuatro puertas al parecer cada una tendría una habitación, eso facilitaría las cosas. Miré como la de la derecha tenía una estrella dorada en la puerta._ Rosalie_, pensé. Quedaban tres habitaciones, así que caminé a donde ella me indicó – Cual de las dos? – pregunté mirando las puertas del centro

-Esta – señaló la segunda abriéndola. Genial, quedaban dos, una pregunta discreta y sabría cual era la habitación de Bella.

-por un momento pensé que era esa – señalé la tercer puerta dejando que el comentario sonara como algo casual

-Oh no, esa es la de Bella – sonrió. – Es extraño, antes se había comportado bastante bien hasta la cena, creo que no le agrado mucho el que Rosalie la presionara en su relación con Jake – estaba tomando una de las cajas sobre la cama cuando ella dijo eso tensándome ligeramente

-Entonces, ¿De verdad Jake tendrá una novia formal? – necesitaba saber sin llegar a levantar sospechas en la pequeña duende.

-Aun que, es increíble, de verdad parece estar enamorado de ella – sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía a tensar y los celos, acompañados del enojo el enojo, se apoderaban de mi. Una cosa era que le gustara, y otra que estuviera enamorado – pero creo que Bella no siente lo mismo por él

-Enserio? – no pude disimular mi alegría al escuchar aquello

-oh no Edward, ni lo pienses, ella es mucho menor que tú – quise golpearme por ser tan idiota

-No es eso, Alice, solo me causa gracia que es la primera vez que Jake se enamora y le dan calabazas – Mentí bastante creíblemente

-No seas malo con él – rió un poco la pequeña duende y yo me alcé de hombros

– igualmente me da risa – _y una alegría infinita._

-Si, he de admitir que es gracioso – sonrió y rebuscó algo entre sus cosas encontrar una llave – Aquí tienes –

-Que es? – pregunté tomando la llave confundido

-Una llave, Te creía mas inteligente Anthony – se burló llamándome por mi segundo nombre

-Sé que es una llave, - rodé los ojos – lo que quiero saber es ¿una llave de que?

-No lo se Edward, debe ser una aleación de diferentes metales… -

-No pensé que supieras que la palabra aleación existía – bromeé para picarla un poco

-Ja Ja Ja – rió irónica – es la llave del departamento, recuerda que mamá dijo que debía de dártela para emergencias. – No podía ser verdad, tenía ganas de ponerme a bailar frente a ella, pero mantuve una expresión normal, aun que en realidad dentro de mi estaba llorando de emoción.

-Claro, como sea – contesté fingiendo que no me importaba

-Ya tienes tus cajas, ahora fuera de aquí – señaló la puerta y yo solo asentí para luego salir de su habitación. Miré disimuladamente a la puerta de al lado, donde de seguro Bella estaría. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de entrar ahí y hablar con ella, pero de seguro este no sería el mejor momento, al contrario, una parte de mi pensaba que con eso terminaría echando todo a perder si hacia eso, era mejor esperar. Tomé las cajas y emprendí el camino hasta mi habitación.

**Bella P.O.V. **

Llevaba ya mas de media hora ahí y la temperatura del agua iba descendiendo cada vez mas hasta convertirla en algo bastante frio que hacía que mis dientes castañearan un poco, pero no estaba del todo consiente, así que no me importó. Las lagrimas se habían terminado, había estado llorando ahí desde que me encerré. Ahora solamente sentía como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Escuché como alguien entraba a mi habitación y por un momento pensé que era cualquiera de las chicas, pero me sorprendí al ver ahí a Romeo, perdón, es decir, a Edward, aun seguía con la costumbre de llamarlo Romeo. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era un sueño, era completamente conciente de ello, o alguna alucinación. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo desde que me había dejado en Miami? Casi todas las noches, siempre soñaba con él. Y hoy no sería la excepción, menos aun cuando acababa de verlo. Aun seguía presente en mi mente su aroma, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Bonita – su voz sonaba tan perfecta. El verlo y escucharlo el día de hoy hizo que mis recuerdos en mi mente estuvieran mas frescos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios

-Te escucho – dije acomodándome mejor mientras que la espuma cubría todo mi cuerpo hasta el cuello. Todas las noches escuchaba una excusa distinta, desde que había tenido un problema familiar hasta que era abducido por los aliens. Cada escusa mas tonta que la anterior, pero me gustaba creerlas y pensar que me amaba. Quería saber cual era la escusa de hoy.

-¿De verdad quieres escucharme? – podía notar la confusión en su rostro pero sin embargo no dejaba de verme, o intentar verme a través de la espuma. Siempre era lo mismo, el trataba de hacerme creer en sus excusas y yo normalmente terminaba cayendo ante sus palabras, sin embargo, ahora no estaba especialmente en mis cinco sentidos, lo único que sabía era que quería estar con el una vez mas, aun que fuera en un simple sueño o alucinación, fuera lo que fuera.

-No – ya lo había hecho muchas veces, ahora que su recuerdo era mas fresco, quería pasar un buen rato con él, recordar los viejos tiempos. Sabía que mañana sería aun mas difícil, por que ahora lo único que quería era dejarme llevar por el momento. – ya he escuchado tus excusas muchas veces – comenté en un suspiro melancólico. Podía notar fácilmente la confusión en su rostro. Cada noche era lo mismo, el llegaba y trataba de hacerme caer, pero siempre era diferente a la noche anterior, todo era tan confuso. Por una vez, quería olvidarme de todo, y solo soñar con que el me iba a amar toda la noche.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó acercándose a la tina sin despegar su mirada de la mía

-Ya me cansé de escuchar tus excusas, no quiero tener que escuchar una palabra mas, prefiero solo verte.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero creo que no entiendo

-Quiero que me hagas recordar lo bueno Edward – era la primera vez que en mis delirios lo llamaba por su nombre, era la primera vez que lo sabía. – quiero que me hagas tuya una vez mas.

-Pero, ¿de que hablas? – esa mirada de confusión me estaba volviendo loca, pues era mucho mas intensa que antes, y sabía perfectamente por que era. Tenerlo hoy cerca de mi había logrado abrir mis recuerdos aun mas.

**Comienza lemon**

-Por favor Edward.- lo miré casi con suplica, necesitaba sentirlo una vez mas, aun que fuera en un sueño. Me bajo el agua quedando nuestros rostros tan cerca uno del otro, nunca en ninguna de mis alucinaciones lo había llegado a tocar por eso mismo sentía miedo de que fuera a desvanecerse, pues de esa forma tendría que eran verdaderamente alucinaciones, siempre mantenía la esperanza de que fuera verdad. Sus labios, tan perfectos y simétricos estaban a centímetros de los míos, su nariz, perfectamente recta estaba por rozar con la mía mientras que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas. Su aliento fresco me hizo dar un pequeño estremecimiento, y tomando un poco de valor y una gran dosis de locura, acorté el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros rosando sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con miedo, pero seguía ahí, podía sentirlo. No había desaparecido. En ese momento supe que me había vuelto loca por completo pero amaba esa sensación. Sentía como de nuevo el corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez y mi mente se nublaba por completo dejando que los sentidos se intensificaran. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole intensificar aquel beso y de inmediato obtuve respuesta. Su cálida lengua rozaba la mía dándome unas sensaciones increíbles que solamente el podía llegar a ocasionarme, mis ojos aun seguían cerrados. El beso cada vez se iba convirtiendo en algo mas pasional hasta el punto en que no soporté estar tan lejos de él. Con muchos sacrificios, logré separarme de sus labios y ponerme de pié. Tomé la toalla que estaba ahí para secar un poco mi cuerpo sintiendo como me miraba de arriba abajo con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. El aun seguía de rodillas en el suelo así que le hice una seña de que me siguiera hasta la cama. Cerré la puerta con llave. No estaba segura de si era un sueño o una alucinación, pero no quería que nadie me molestara. Al girarme me encontré con que el ya estaba igualmente desnudo detrás de mi y su miembro ligeramente erecto.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura mientras que su otra mano fue a dar en mi nuca acercándome mas a el volviendo a unir nuestros labios. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo perfectamente, y su miembro presionando mi vientre haciéndome soltrar un gemido mientras que la humedad de mi sexo se hacía presente. Con la mano que estaba en mi espalda fue acariciando mi cintura mientras me llevaba hasta la cama recostándome en ella y el situándose sobre mi sin llegar a apoyar su peso en mi, sino en sus antebrazos. Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello, donde hacía pequeñas figuras con la punta de su lengua, haciéndome estremecer. Su lengua siguió descendiendo hasta rosar uno de mis senos mientras sus manos estaban tranquilas a ambos lados soportando su peso. La calidez de su lengua llegó hasta rozar mi pezón delicadamente logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido en la penlumbra de la habitación que solo era generada por la pequeña lámpara de noche que estaba justo a un lado de la cama, sobre el buró.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda, donde se marcaban los músculos dejando pequeños roces con las yemas de los dedos, apenas un ligero toque que iba bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar al comienzo de su trasero deteniéndome un poco ahí sintiendo la firmeza de este y apretándolo un poco al sentir como mi pezón se perdía por completo dentro de su boca mientras mi respiración se iba entrecortando cada vez mas.

-Por favor Edward, no me hagas esperar – le pedí aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Quiero que lo disfrutes – su voz sonaba ronca y su mirada parecía incluso brillar

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi – exigí. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar aquel sueño y no quería despertarme con las ganas, sabiendo que jamás lo tendría otra vez.

-¿Estas segura? –

-Mas que nunca.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi entrepierna, pasando dos dedos por sobre mis labios sin llegar a adentrarse, solamente para bajar un poco mas y separar mis piernas lo necesario para que pudiera entrar. La punta de su miembro rozaba mi entrada torturándome deliciosamente hasta que por fin, entró en mi, solamente parte de él dejando que me acostumbrara a su intromisión un momento entre pequeños movimientos pélvicos hasta lograr que entrara un poco mas. Mi cadera se movía también al compás que él hasta que entró por completo en mi haciéndome lanzar un fuerte grito el cual de inmediato fue acallado por sus labios antes de que alguien llegara a escucharlo. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás sacando la mitad de su miembro y de inmediato lo metió todo una vez mas. Mordí fuertemente mi labio para no gritar mientras que él repetía la acción en seguidas ocasiones con fuertes embestidas que cada vez me llevaban mas cerca de un orgasmo asegurado mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con mi pezón haciendo que incluso mi espalda se arqueara un poco y los dedos de mis pies se cerraran fuertemente del placer que me hacía sentir.

-¿Sigues tomando las pastillas? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Si – mentí. Era solo un sueño, ¿Qué podía llegar a pasar?

La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentó y las paredes de mi sexo se contrajeron involuntariamente contra su sexo mientras que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies logrando un increíble orgasmo y apenas terminé sentí como el también llegaba al clímax dentro de mi llenándome por completo de él.

**Termina Lemon**

-Te extrañé tanto – susurró en mi oído saliendo de mi.

-Te odio – murmuré cubriéndome con la manta y cubriéndolo a él también-

-¿Perdón? – el tono de su voz parecía molesto pero a la vez confundido

-Te odio por dejarme, y no quiero volver a saber de ti – lo miraba a los ojos mientras sentía como los mios se empañaban por las lagrimas. – Siempre quise decírtelo, pero nunca me dejaste hablar. Te odio por que me enamoraste y me dejaste hecha pedazos. Y me odio aun mas por seguirte amando aun cuando me haces mal, cuando se que eres lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Y ahora tendré que verte todos los días y no quiero estar cerca de ti. Encontrarte aquí es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. – Cerré los ojos y dejé que las lagrimas salieran mientras que el sueño me invadía poco a poco. Él ya no decía nada, me giré dándole la espalda, lo mas probable era que la alucinación hubiera terminado y el ya no estaba ahí. contuve la necesidad de voltear a ver si él aun seguía ahí pues si era así, lo besaría una vez mas. Y no quería. No podía creer que hubiera dicho yo todo eso, pero al fin lo había sacado, claro, si de verdad fuera él jamás lo hubiera hecho. La realidad era que, no quería saber nada de él por que sabía que el no quería saber nada de mi, así que no tenía caso sufrir por alguien que no sufre por ti, por alguien que no te ama, y el no me amaba. El sueño me venció haciéndome caer en los brazos de morfeo aun con lagrimas en mis mejillas. Mañana sería otro dia, y uno muy difícil, por dejarme llevar con alucinaciones y fantasías que iban a terminar por volverme loca.

* * *

Hola una vez mas, :) como ven ya les traigo capitulo mas pronto que lo que tardé para el anterior :D espero que les guste. En el capitulo pasado fueron muy pocos los Reviews que recibí *-* pero igualmente se los agradezco infinitamente a

Gabymuse

saffuran

eddieIlove

y un invitado :D

para ustedes va este capitulo :D espero que les haya gustado y no me maten *-* espero que todos me dejen sus Revies, así me animo mucho mas a seguir escribiendo, gracias por seguir la historia. un beso a todos!

FannieCullen


End file.
